30 días de Miraculous Ladybug
by Wolfmika
Summary: Serie de historias para el reto de 30 de días de fanfics de Miraculous Ladybug, temáticas variadas
1. Misteriosa mirada

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 1.- Drabble Non -OTP**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Misteriosa mirada.**

Nathaniel sabe dibujar…

Nathaniel gusta de dibujar e imaginar...

Pero lo que más a traer a Nathaniel es el misterio. Aquel chico pelirrojo, sabe o por lo menos él cree dominar todas las técnicas de dibujo, sabe cómo crear una armonía en sus trazos, pero lo que no sabe es dibujar el misterio.

Exacto, Nathaniel sabe que el misterio es algo muy hermoso, algo que no se puede expresar de una manera tan simple que unos cuantos trazos. Quiere dibujar misterio, quiere que sus trazos lo reflejen pero… ¡¿Cómo?! La respuesta es fácil.

Desde hace un par de semanas Nathaniel observa discretamente a una de sus compañeras de clase, su musa inspiradora, la chica perfecta, en ese salón de clase no hay nada más perfecto y misterioso que Juleka una chica de buen corazón, de sentimientos nobles, y al mismo tiempo una caja llena de misterios, una antítesis en comparación a su mejor amiga Rose.

Él se pregunta…¿Por qué oculta la mitad de su rostro? Si las veces que ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella y ver a sus ojos estos son lindos. ¿Por qué se tiñe las puntas de morado? Se pregunta si ella sabe que aquel color representa la tristeza, melancolía y profundidad, y mesclado con su cabello negro entona más aquello que él quiere plasmar entre otras cosas.

Para Nathaniel, Juleka es su musa inspiradora, tanto que cree entonces comprender la belleza del misterio al dibujar a su compañera en aquella hoja blanca, no evita sonrojarse al ver su obra terminada, no evita estremecerse al ver el perfil de Juleka, no evita acalorarse cuando ella le mira y no puede evitar que su corazón se desboque al verla sonreír aunque no se hable sobre alguna peli de miedo o algo parecido.

Sin duda alguna, Juleka es un misterio.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Primer día del reto "**_ _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous"**_

 _ **Día 1: Drabble Non-OTP (NathanielxJuleka) la verdad que yo no**_ _ **shippeo**_ _ **para nada a esta pareja, pero me inspiro para escribir el drabble xD ….**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el drabble.**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente reto xD**_


	2. El llanto de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 2.- Oneshot AU donde no existan los miraculous.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **El llanto de la muerte.**

Adrien Agreste, miraba por la ventana de la limusina aquella vieja casa abandonada que sería la protagonista perfecta para llevar a cabo aquel programa de televisión al cual había sido invitado, su padre Gabriel Agreste conocía perfectamente el gusto de su hijo por lo paranormal, se intrigaba por le asunto, y es por ello que permitió a aquel reality tener como invitado especial a Adrien el modelo juvenil más famosos de Paris.

Según él tenía entendido, en aquella casa donde filmarían, fue construida en los años treinta, por un feliz matrimonio que decidió instalarse en aquel lugar, lugar que ahora era el mas famoso por encerrar un gran misterio. Al llegar frente a las puertas de la casa abandonada, Adrien sacudió su cabeza le había parecido ver a alguien asomarse por una ventana, más era imposible al llegar la noche el encargado quitaría el candado y cadenas que prohibían la entrada a cualquier persona que no tuviera un permiso para entrar en ella.

Aprovechando la escasa luz que aun el sol les brindaba se aventuró a explorar la casa, antes de que el show comenzara, sin duda alguna vivir la experiencia de estar en un lugar abandonado era mucho mejor que a imaginarla cuando se veía por una película o se leía en un libro.

El ruido de algo caer llamo su atención, este provenía de una de las habitaciones, la única diría él puesto que todas las demás estaban atrancadas, aquella tenía una de sus puertas abiertas, tal vez el encargado de cuidar ese lugar la había abierto para la grabación. Dentro de ella Adrien detallo el armazón de una cama de fierro, lo que parecía ser un maniquí de modas hecho de madera podrido, cayéndose a pedazos, cerca de la ventana se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo cubierto por una percudida sabana que en su tiempo pudo ser blanca; cuando él tiro de la tela el polvo se hizo presente, tosió un poco, entre abrió sus ojos lo que para el pudo ser un parpadeo logro captar la imagen de una chica parada tras de él.

-Adrien…- por la puerta entraba Nino uno de los productores del programa.- ya casi es hora.

-S-si ya voy.- se miró nuevamente al espejo, esta vez no había nadie, posiblemente solo fue su imaginación.

" _La historia nos cuenta sobre una matrimonio conformado por un hombre nacido en Paris y una mujer que llego de oriente, ambos compartían un gusto natura por el arte de la repostería, después de cinco años de casados el matrimonio dio la bien venida a su primer y única hija…"_

Contaba el presentador, mientras las cámaras detallaban cada parte del interior del primer piso de la casa.

" _Su felicidad solo les duro quince años, la fama que se generó este matrimonio por su repostería pudo abrirles puertas para ganar el éxito, y es aquí donde comienza el misterio… una noche tranquila, la familia fue asesinada."_

Tras decir esas palabras el presentador corrió una sábana mostrando un retrato antiguo de la familia Dupain, anteriormente dueña de la casa donde estaban ahora, Adrien abrió sus ojos de par en par aunque solo fuera por un micro segundo reconoció de inmediato a la joven del retrato y era la misma chica que se apareció en el reflejo del espejo.

" _También se dice, que la familia Bourgeois fue la responsable de aquel asesinato, puesto que y según la policía en aquel entonces la familia fue masacrada…"_

-¿Por qué fueron sospechosos?- pregunto Adrien.

Un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en el piso de arriba, todo el quipo de grabación se sobre salto al escucharlo, la parte emocionante del recorrido estaba comenzando.

-La única heredera de la fortuna Bourgeois, tenía celos de la chica, y su coraje incremento cuando su amado, comenzó a interesarse por la hija del matrimonio Dupain. – respondió el presentador.

Al entrar a la habitación, donde Adrien estuvo anteriormente, no observaron nada fuera de lo común, solo las ventanas moviéndose por el viento. 

_-_ Detengan la grabación.- Ordeno Nino. Todos le miraron sin comprender.- las cámaras se apagaron.

Ciertamente todas las cámaras se habían apagado, todos bajaron nuevamente la primer piso para salir de la casa, tenían que empezar desde cero la grabación y averiguar por qué las cámaras se apagaron, claramente no era obra de fantasmas, eso no existía… Adrien permaneció en aquella habitación una vez más, la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacia sentir un melancólico ambiente. Se acercó nuevamente al espejo, nuevamente vio la figura de la joven tras de él, esta vez no se sorprendió de verla.

-Hola…-dijo él, dándose la vuelta, podía verla sin el espejo, intento acercársele, más ella retrocedió.

-No puedes estar aquí… tu no.- dijo ella, Adrien se desconcertó, esa chica le hablaba con miedo como si lo conociera.

-¿Disculpa?

-Por qué… después de tantos años… regresaste.

-Señorita me está confundiendo ¿Quién eres?

-Por favor, vete… no me lastimes otra vez.

-En verdad que no te entiendo, no voy a lastimarte solo…- la chica comenzó a acercársele.

Adrien no sabía si sorprenderse o salir corriendo de aquel lugar, cuando la joven se paró bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a la habitación su figura comenzó a notarse traslucida, apenas lograba distinguirse, ella regreso a las sombras donde era mejor vista.

-Si lo aras, todos los que se han venido solo me han lastimado.- le dijo.- por eso te pido que te marches, ya me di cuenta de mi error, no eres Felix aun así márchate.

-¿Felix? Él fue el que te mato, el que masacro a tu familia.- ella asintió con pena mientras se abrazaba a si misma.- l-lo siento soy Adrien, Adrien Agreste.

-Marinette.- respondió.

-¡Adrien!.- Nino apareció nuevamente esta vez con una linterna, cuando el rubio se giró a ver la productos, Marinette había desaparecido.- ya arreglamos el problema, ven es hora de continuar con la grabación.

" _Se dice que desde aquel incidente, un año más tarde la hija de los Bourgeois se suicidó, hay rumores que dicen que la chica se quitó la vida por no soportar el crimen que había planeado, otros porque su amado, se quitó la vida por su crimen y ella no soporto la tristeza, e incluso hay quienes cuentan que el alma de la hija de los Dupain se posesiono de su cuerpo para hacer que la joven se colgara desde su ventana."_

 _La lalalala… lala…lalalala…laaala…_

Escucharon, todos guardaron silencio, pues parecieron a ver escuchado un susurro en el viento, Nino regreso la grabación, si bien podía ser un susurro por el viento en aquel momento se encargarían de aclarar le audio más tarde con algunos filtros de sonido. Todo el equipo se trasladó al jardín trasero, la vegetación muerta crujía bajo sus pies cada que daban un paso. Adrien dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas del piso superior, Marinette lo observaba a través de la ventana.

-La historia cuenta que una mujer enloquecida decidió pasar sus últimos días en esta casa.- siguió Adrien con el relato.- la mujer tenía por nombre Tikki de origen extranjero, quien también conto tuvo contacto con el fantasma que había en esta casa.

Las horas pasaron, y nunca se presentó ningún otro suceso paranormal. Su reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, en una hora se comenzarían a colar los primeros rallos de sol marcado el nuevo día, todo aquel que participo en el programa. Adrien regreso al interior.

-¿Marinette?

-Ya es hora de que te marches.- le dijo, ella estaba sentada l borde de una ventana.

-Si, pero me gustaría saber ¿Todo lo que cuenta la historia es real?

-La historia se modifica con el paso del tiempo.- respondió.- pero los recuerdos viven en mi memoria, y siempre los recuerdo como si fueran hace nada… Felix termino con la vida de mi familia, con mi vida… yo no mate a Chloe Bourgeois, tampoco lo hizo Felix.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Fue su padre quien la mato.- contesto, Adrien se sorprendió.- Chloe esperaba un hijo impuro para la sociedad, y al enterarse su padre de su falta la trajo a este lugar y le quito la vida, culpo a Felix del asesinado y el obligo a huir de Paris.

-Que… crudo es saber todo esto.

-Más fuerte es hablar con un muerto y que no te lo crean.- sonrío.- Adrien… lamento mucho que tus padres sufran tu perdida.

Marinette desapareció… Adrien salió de la casa un tanto confundido por aquellas palabras, primero ella le decía que se marchara y no la hiciera sufrir y ahora… sus padres sufrirían por él.

Subió a su limosina acompañado del productor, todo había salido a la perfección.

-Y yo que pensé que nos encontraríamos con los fantasmas de todos los muertos, no cabe duda que son puros cuentos.- dijo Nino un tanto divertido, si él le contase que hablo con un fantasma…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No te contaron?- el rubio negó.- Dicen que todo aquel que se llega aventura a aquella casa muere, el fantasma que habita en ese lugar sufre por la muerte de la persona. El llanto del a muerte así es como le apodan a ese lugar.

Marinette desde la ventana de la habitación miraba el salir del sol, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ¿Cuántos más? ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes se tendría que llevar a su final? A aquél día que fue asesinada, juro sufrir por todo aquel que pisara esa casa y tuviera la desgracia de toparse con ella.

Las noticias corrieron como agua a la mañana siguiente, un terrible accidente en la carretera, varios heridos y un muerto… aquel fue el último día de Adrien Agreste.

Tiempo después, mientras Nino revisaba el material que fue prohibido sacar al aire por una demanda por parte de la familia Agreste, observo con terror lo siguiente.

Una tras lucida mujer abrazaba por la espalda a Adrien, minutos antes de que toda las cámaras se apagaran aquel día, detuvo la imagen, claramente se podían ver las lágrimas de la joven mientras lo abrazaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Ok… no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que hice… yo quería hacer algo basándome en la canción de Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi pero no salió, salió algo muy muy diferente xD y no sé si cumplí bien o mal el segundo día de reto.**_

 _ **Día 2: Oneshot creando un Au donde no existan los miraculous.**_

 _ **Pues si bien no existen y es AU ya no se ni que pensar xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta historia algo loca, triste y tal vez sin sentido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo reto (y espeor esta ves salga mejor que este día )**_


	3. Las travesuras de Plagg

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 _ **30 días de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 3.- Oneshot donde uno de los protagonistas sea uno de los Kwami**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Las travesuras de Plagg.**

Adrien, era malo, muy malo cuando quería proponérselo, Plagg lo miraba desde la cama del susodicho, sus ojitos verdes le miraban suplicantes… no tenía fuerzas para volar, como pudo se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar a la orilla, sus energías se agotaban, pronto se desvanecería y posiblemente no abriría sus tiernos ojitos nunca más en su vida.

-Camembert… necesito Camembert …- suplico.

Adrien separo su mirada del ordenador, estaba molesto con el kwami…Plagg al verlo se contuvo sus ganas de reír y siguió con su aparente pronto desfallecimiento a falta de tan preciado queso que le brindaba energías.

-No abra más Camembert Plagg, no ahora ni dentro de un buen rato.

-V-voy a morir, no me has alimentado en mucho tiempo, veo pasar mi vida frente a mis ojitos… ¿Qué es eso? ¡El cielo del Camembert!.

-No exageres Plagg a lo mucho tienes media hora sin comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Plagg seguía delirando sobre el "Cielo del Camebert" el rubio gruño molesto, no levantaría su castigo hasta por lo menos cuatro horas más o si es que se llegase a presentar algún akuma y necesitara transformarse. Se levantó de su lugar tomando la toalla que reposaba sobre le respaldo de su sofá.

-Esto es el paraíso…

-Moribundo voy a tomar una ducha para intentar quitarme tu gracia de la cara, cuidado y toques el queso en mi ausencia pro que esta vez te juro ordeno que todo el queso de esta casa desaparezca.

Plagg se levantó apenas su portador se encerró en el cuarto de baño, ese chico no aguantaba ni una pequeña broma, además no era ninguna gracia lo que le hizo, fue "Arte"… arte hecho en un rato de aburrimiento y plumones indelebles mientras Adrien tomaba una pequeña siesta. Le pinto los labios de negro, le engroso las cejas, le pinto unas enormes ojeras verdes, y corazones rojos y por toda la cara, además de pequeñas mariquitas.

Él no le veía nada malo, fue un broma divertida… hasta que la asistente de su padre le regaño por ser tan inmaduro y hacer esas "tonterías" es por eso que Adrien le ha castigado cinco horas sin comer su preciado Camembert.

Plagg se detuvo sobre el ordenador de Adrien, el joven adolecente había dejado su sesión de Facebook abierta, observo por un rato la pantalla, Adrien estaba mirando publicaciones en un grupo de debate sobre Ladybug… " _Que ñoño"_ pensó. Tenía que hacer algo para distraer a su estómago. ¿Qué podría hacer? Observo la lista de contactos conectados… hablar con Nino, ni pensarlo, el chico le agradaba como amigo de Adrien pero mejor no retaría a su suerte… Chloe… de solo pensar en al cantidad de cursilerías que le diría la rubia hasta le hambre se le estaba quitando.

Marinette… si por qué no, la chica a su criterio era muy amable y buena persona… tal vez podría descubrir por qué es tan tímida con Adrien. No lo pensó ni dos veces más para abrir la ventana del chat, la pequeña lucecita verde significaba que la chica estaba en línea.

-Hola.- escribió.

Un chillido agudo, se escuchó por fuera de la ventana ¿abra pasado algún accidente? El kwami bolo para mirar discretamente, pero nada, la calle estaba completamente tranquila, para cuando regreso Marinette ya había respondido.

 _-¡Adrien! ¡Hola!_

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto, pronto observo tres puntos grises moverse y la leyenda "escribiendo"

 _-¡Bien bien!... nada especial solo hablando contigo… es decir tu eres especial… bueno…_

-Que linda.- le respondió, ni por chat la chica dejaba de decir incoherencias y le daba gracia.

Nuevamente el chillido se escuchó.

-¿Qué opinas de Chat Noir?- ya era mejor cambiar la conversación.

 _-¿Qué quieres saber con respecto a eso?_

-Tu opinión, no te parece que Chat es un héroe genial, yo lo admiro demasiado, bueno también admiro mucho a ladybug.

El chillido nuevamente… otra vez fue asomarse por la ventana, y vio pasar una camioneta de protección animal… tal vez una hiena se les escapo del zoológico.

 _-¡Chat es lo máximo! Es decir yo lo admiro, no pro que tú lo admires yo te admiro… jeje perdón me deje llevar._

-tranquila.

Y así siguieron por un rato más, Marinette era graciosa hasta en su forma de escribir, y tenía buenos temas de conversación.

 _-¿Qué te gusta más?_

-Mmmm eso no se pregunta niña.- dijo divertido el gato negro, a toda velocidad escribió.- Yo amo el Camembert.

 _-Pensé que eras intolerante a la lactosa… ¿Te molesta si te hago un regalo?_

-Mientras incluya Camembert. No hay problema alguna princesa.

Y hay estaba nuevamente ese chillido ¿Qué no podían atrapar a esa hiena? En fin, tenía que cortar la conversación, Adrien pronto saldría de ducharse con suerte su demora fue para lograr quitarse la tinta del rostro.

-Bueno hermosa princesa ya debo irme, las cámaras gritan mi presencia.

-¿Hermosa? ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Plagg observo las preguntas por unos segundos, Marinette no era del tipo de chica vanidosa en su opinión… pero vamos es el chat de Adrien.

-Claro, eres muy linda. Nos vemos mañana y espero mi Camembert… Chao.

Lo mejor era eliminar la conversación, un regalo de camembert estaba en juego, rápidamente borro la conversación del chat, dejo todo como estaba y regreso tumbarse a la cama.

Adrien salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su rostro estaba libre de tinta de marcadores, y Plagg… bueno el seguía delirando con su paraíso de queso oloroso. Apago su ordenador para irse a vestir, dentro de nada saldría a una sesión de fotos y no quería hacer enfadar a Nathalie nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en casa de Marinette, la susodicha se encontraba tirada en el suelo con todo y su silla, su rostro más rojo que su traje de ladybug y posiblemente sus pupilas se deformaron creando corazones, Para Tikki a su portadora no le vasto gritar como loca cuando Adrien le hizo cumplidos, y que protección animal pensara que una hiena se había escapado del zoológico, ahora se encontraba en un "Coma de amor" pues el chico de sus sueños le dijo "Hermosa"

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Oh Plagg que has hecho xD jajaja ese kwami es un loquillo jaja**_

 _ **Día 3: Oneshot donde el protagonista sea uno de los kwami.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este Oneshot.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	4. La caja de los recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 4.- Oneshot que se lleve a cabo con los personajes siendo adultos.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **La caja de los recuerdos.**

Le agradaba aquella tención sobre sus músculos, el sudor empapando su frente por el calor del momento y el esfuerzo generado. No había sensación más agradable que superara aquella en esos momentos.

Salió de la cómoda y pequeña casa siendo devorado descaradamente por las miradas de sus vecinas, casi toda la población femenina de aquel barrio había salido de sus hogares o detenido sus rutinas, llámese: Corridas matutinas, pasear a la mascota o caminar a la parada del bus, para observas como Adrien Agreste un famoso modelo internacional hacia su mudanza.

Después de mucho tiempo, Adrien por fin logro su objetivo de independizarse, llevar una vida "tranquila" lejos de las presiones de su padre, llegando a un sano acuerdo, Adrien seguiría siendo su modelo estrella, acudiría a los llamados e iría a las pasarelas en el extranjero siempre y cuando su padre aceptara sus condiciones, entre ellas estaba poder vivir por su parte con su novia.

El rubio limpio su frente con el dorso de su mano, lo siguiente que estaba por llevar dentro de la casa era una enorme caja de cartón ya desgastado pero aún muy resistente, Adrien se quitó la camisa sin mangas blanca que portaba en aquel momento. Más de una de las mujeres que observaba al modelo dejo de respirar, posiblemente alguna se desmayó, pero no fue de importancia para el público femenino que con más desvergüenza le devoraban con la mirada, el chico tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado que despertaba los instintos descarados de cualquiera.

-¡Adrien Agreste tocas esa caja y te mueres!

De dentro de la casa una joven de corto cabello azabache salió hecha una furia de su hogar, soportaba que aquel descarado que tenía por novio se exhibiera de tal modo sabiendo que todo el barrio le miraba sin pudor, pero que tocara su adorable caja de los recuerdos, ah no eso sí que no.

Marinette tomo su caja y con esfuerzo logro llevarla a dentro, dejo que le rubio siguiera descargando la mudanza, les daría ese "regalo de bienvenida" a sus nuevas vecinas daba lo mismo, ella tenía el placer único de verle con menos ropa que en ese momento.

Una vez en el ático, Marinette acomodo su preciada caja en una de las esquinas, improviso una mesa con los tablones viejos y fue poco a poco colocando sus objetos; su primera máquina de coser, su primer maniquí de madera que más para dibujar lo usaba para hacer pequeños vestidos de muñecas, entre otras cosas hasta llegar a una pequeña cajita negra con decoraciones rojas chinas… hace diez años que su preciada amiga Tikki regreso a ser sellada en el miraculous, esa realmente era su caja de los recuerdos; no importaba cuanto se colocara los pendientes, la kwami no aparecía.

-Marinette.- le llamo Adrien, Marinette rápidamente escondió la cajita con los pendientes dentro del muñeco de Chat Noir que hiso hace mucho tiempo.- Alya y Nino acaban de llegar, puedes ir a atenderlos.

Marinette bajo del ático para saludar a sus amigos, Adrien aprovecho la soledad en la que se encontraba ahora en el ático, en también tenía consigo una caja negra, algo pesada por lo contenido en su interior. En una esquina contraria el rubio comenzó a acomodar un par de cosas hasta sacar una pequeña caja fuerte, ingreso el código para abrirla, cuando eso sucedió, Adrien hizo a un lado la bufanda azul que pensó su padre le había regalado y en realidad fue un regalo de Marinette, tomo una pequeña caja negra con decoraciones rojas chinas, observo el anillo en su interior, no importaba cuantas veces se colocara el anillo su fiel amigo Plagg no volvería a aparecer, aquella pequeña caja guardaba bastantes recuerdos.

Escondió la cajita dentro de la muñeca de Ladybug aun lado del muñeco de Chat Noir nadie notaria la presencia del miraculous escondido dentro de la muñeca.

Marinette junto a Alya después de un largo receso y charlas, se sentaron en el jardín principal en un par de sillas plegables, mientras Adrien y Nino seguían desempacando la mudanza, a sus veinticuatro años Marinette despertaba la envidia de muchas mujeres cuando se le veía pasear de la mano de aquel modelo, y Adrien a sus veinticinco, gustaba de seguir ese juego.

La mudanza duro un par de horas más, Alya y Nino se marcharon, ellos también tenían una mudanza que planear, todo aquel ajetreo comenzó en la mañana, por mínimo Marinette calculaba ya eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde por la intensidad del sol.

Adrien pago a los dueños del camión rentando para transportar sus cosas, cuando este se marchó, el rubio estiro sus brazos al cielo, un coro de suspiros se dejó escuchar, él sonrió.

-La mudanza esta terminada.- Adrien se acercó a Marinette, ella aún seguía recostada en su silla plegable.

-Y ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- le pregunto ella sonriente. Adrien no lo pensó ni dos veces para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Pues estrenarla que más.

-Interesante tu propuesta, pero ¿Has acomodado las camas?

-Mi princesa, no es necesario en estos momentos.

Con Marinette en sus brazos, ambos regresaron al interior de su nuevo hogar, antes de que el rubio pudiese cerrar la puerta, Marinette guiño un ojo a todos aquellos metiches que desde que comenzaron a mudarse no se habían perdido ni una pisca de los movimientos de aquel apuesto modelo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para este día xD Adrien es un loquillo jaja**_

 _ **Día 4.- Oneshot que se lleve a cabo con los personajes siendo adultos.**_

 _ **Y aun siendo Adultos jamás supieron quienes eran los que estuvieron tras las máscaras ¿Lo notaron? Awww que lindo eso de esconder los miraculous dentro de los muñecos de sus opuestos jejeje**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este Oneshot.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	5. Mala suerte

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 5.- Drabble de humor, sin romance.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Mala suerte.**

Ladybug pestañeaba repetidas veces sin parar, Chat Noir se estaba atacando de risa, un poco más y su rostro competiría a tonalidades con el traje de ella… ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

-M-my lady ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Gomita y gomito!- grito para echarse a reír otra vez… era en serio ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

La de traje rojo se dejó caer de trasero en una de las vigas esperando a que su compañero dejara de reír como loco desquiciado, al final el gato paro de reír, limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por tanta risa y en el momento en que decidió fue a sentarse a su lado… pero…

 _¡PRRR!_

Cuando él se sentó a su lado un ruido se escuchó. Ladybug se sobre salto ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Chat se coloro de nuevo.

-My lady… no es lo que te estas imaginando.- dijo apenado.- te juro que no es eso.

Chat se levantó a toda prisa colocando sus manos tras su espalda, tenía que huir y rápido.

Cuando el gato negro intento saltar de espaldas, tropezó con sus pies por la prisa perdiendo el equilibrio ladybug le atrapo con su yoyo dejándolo colgado cual piñata, su rostro se coloro y entonces ella se atascó de la risa.

Chat Noir se moría de vergüenza, su traje, su amado traje de gato negro se rompió del trasero colgado de ese modo se podía exhibir o por lo menos a los ojos de la de traje rojo su ropa interior. Ladybug reía, Chat usaba calzoncillos de pequeños ositos durmiendo en estrellitas rosas.

Sin duda alguna eso era más gracioso que el chiste del perro gomita.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que sepan que no soy nada buena en esto del humor sin romance.**_

 _ **Día 5: Drabble de humor, sin romance.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este intento de humor xD**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	6. Chloe Pov

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 6.- Drabble con POV de cualquier personaje.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Chloe Pov.**

Mi papi acaba de comprarme un súper mega e increíble traje de Ladybug el primero en salir y más difícil de conseguir, me pregunto ¿Qué a que chica le quedaría genial un traje de ladybug?

Alyx: lo dudo la pobre no deja sus patines.

Sabrina: por favor, sin sus lentes no ve más allá de su nariz.

Alya: Olvídalo Chloe.

Mylen: la chica debería crecer n poco más.

Rose: si como no.

Juleka: demasiado alta.

Marinette: ojos azules, peinado de coletas, cabello negro azulado, tez blanca, estatura estándar… no demasiado torpe para usar un traje de ladybug o siquiera ser ladybug

Oh pero claro, a nadie le queda mejor este súper traje aquea mi la grandiosa, hermosa y talentosa.

¡Chloe Bourgeois!

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Bueno… es la primera vez que hago un Pov y no sé si me ha salido bien pero bueno, no quería repetir personajes así que como la temática es cualquier personaje elegí a Chloe xD**_

 _ **Día 6: Drabble con POV de cualquier personaje.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este intento de Pov**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto**_


	7. Intercambio

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 7.- Oneshot donde todos se expresen en tu país o región.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Intercambio.**

El director lo había comunicado, la noticia se había divulgado y la profesora lo había confirmado, El mes de Mayo seria para asignar a un compañero y el tercero de Junio seria para compensarlo. La cosa era fácil, los estudiantes tenían todo un mes para planear el regalo de su intercambio, una actividad casi sin sentido para todos, pero que motivaría la creatividad de cada alumno.

Solo que abecés las cosas no salen como mejor lo hubieran deseado.

Marinette se encontraba dándose de golpes contra su escritorio, todo un mes tuvo para preparar su regalo sorpresa y todo el tiempo se le fue como agua entre las manos, no tenía tiempo para hacer nada entre sus roles como Ladybug, presidenta de clase y a demás atender la pastelería puesto que su padre se había enfermado.

Alya le había convencido para hacer algo muy sencillo, pero a la vez se notara el esfuerzo implementado en el regalo, si con solo diez horas había logrado hacer un bombín perfecto. ¿Qué le impedía hacer un vestido con solo veinticuatro horas, catorce extras, además le gustaba trabajar bajo presión… el problema: No le agradaba a quien debía darle el regalo.

-Hubiera preferido hacerle el regalo a Chloe.- chillo con la cara contra el escritorio, Alya le acaricio el cabello como señal de apoyo.

-Vamos Mari, recuerda que _A cada capillita le llega su fiestecita.*_

 _-_ Lose, pero ¿si no le gusta? ¿Si me humilla frente de Adrien?... por favor cambia de amigo secreto conmigo.- Marinette se aferró a las rodillas de su mejor amiga en señal de desesperación.

-No, lo siento, ya hice el regalo de juleka y me costó mucho trabajo.

Marinette siguió llorando por no encontrar una solución rápida.

Por otro lado una joven de largos cabellos castaños caminaba en círculos por toda su habitación, mientras se mordía el pulgar, sin saberlo estaba pasando por el mismo problema que Marinette… el mes lo dejo pasar posponiendo la realización de su regalo al siguiente día, para el siguiente y así hasta encontrarse en la situación de solo contar con veinticuatro horas.

Pero…¿Qué podía regalarle Ella a alguien como a Chloe?

-Piensa Lila, piensa…- se repetía sin dejar de caminar en círculos.

Si bien la hija del alcalde no era de su completo agrado, tomaría esa actividad impuesta como un trabajo escolar, Lila siempre cumplía con su trabajo académico siendo una de las tres más sobresalientes de su clase.

-Esto tenía que pasarme a mí, justo a mi por _andarme haciendo pato*_ todo él mes… me hubiera gustado regalarle a Marinette.

Si bien la chica de coletas era de su agrado, no entendía por que le evadía, no la culpaba, Ella había viajado por todo el mundo, tal vez eso era lo que la intimidaba no poder hablar algo grato pues conocía de todo un poco, en términos simples Marinette le agradaba bastante.

Suspiro derrotada, tomo su cartera del escritorio, saldría a comprar materiales, se le ocurría un regalo, mejor dicho tenía cientos de ideas pero el tiempo era escaso.

Por ultimo peor menos importante Chloe se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación leyendo una revista de modas, la hija del alcalde debe estar al tanto de las últimas tendencias para no verse anticuada.

Sabrina le observo por unos segundos, ya tenía listo su regalo para el intercambio, más le preocupaba que Chloe no tuviera el suyo a tiempo.

-Chloe… ¿Qué vas a regalarle a Marinette?

-¿Yo, regalarle algo a ella?- dijo de forma sarcástica para regresar a su preciada lectura.- quien podría regalarle algo que no se harina y huevos para hacer un pan, solo diré que _se me fue el santo al cielo.*_ sabes como ella que no nos soportamos para que desperdiciar tiempo y dinero.

-Pero es un trabajo escolar.

-Pues si tan interesada estar tú has el bendito regalo y entrégamelo cuando esté listo.

Sabrina le miro triste, la verdad que Marinette era una buena amiga y le había ayudado bastante tiempo atrás, regreso dentro de la habitación de la rubia para ponerse a trabajar en el regalo de Marinette.

Al día siguiente el intercambio sorpresa seria durante la primera hora de clase, ciertamente los profesores darían el día libre para todos en el colegio.

Alya observo a Marinette entrar corriendo y con torpeza llegar a su lugar, la pobre jadeaba, de por si llegaba tarde como de costumbre, el intercambio ya había comenzado.

-Marinette por dios ¡ _Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca!*_ ¿Qué te paso?

-Casi se me va _el santo al cielo,_ por poco y me olvido de traerme el regalo para Lila

-Qué horror…

-Señorita Marinette, ya que nos ha hecho el honor de contar con su presencia, pase al frente a dar su regalo.- dijo la profesora, Marinette respiro profundamente para calmar su ritmo cardiaco una ves estuviera frente a todo la clase.

-Bien yo…a mí me ha tocado regalarle a Lila.- la castaña se asombró sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Lila se levantó de su haciendo para ir con Marinette y recibir su regalo, así como lo tuvo en sus manos lo abrió rápidamente, de la pequeña bolsa celeste con estampados de conejitos saco un hermoso vestido ligero color blanco con puntos naranjas, las mangas tenia encaje de color negro, así como en el dobladillo de la falda. No lo había hecho con mala intención más recordó cuando Lila fue akumizada y convertida en volpina.

-Que _chulo*_ Gracias Marinette.

-Señorita Lila.- dijo la profesora, Marinette regreso a su haciendo.

-Me ha tocado darle un regalo a Chloe.- la rubia curvo los labios, lo mismo para Lila, la tención pudo sentirse de golpe entre ambas.

-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto de una bolsa marrón saco algo con la forma de un oso con su tarro de miel.

-Se llama funda para teléfono.- dijo Lila.- lo he hecho yo misma.

-…Que hermoso Lila lo atesorare por siempre.- dijo con falsedad, Lila rodo los ojos pasando a su lado.

- _No le tapes el ojo al macho*_ que ni la profesora lo ha creído.- ciertamente la profesora miraba de mal modo a la rubia por lo sucedido.

-Señorita Chloe.

- _Al mal paso darle prisa*_.- susurro.- Me ha tocado regalarle a Marinette.

Marinette se levantó del asiento nuevamente caminado hasta Chloe, le daba miedo recibir la caja con lo que sea que tuviera adentro, posiblemente una rata muerta o alguna lagartija… no lo dudaba de ella ni un segundo.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el regalo descubriendo una pulsera de chaquira con la forma de flores negras y blancas.

-Que linda…-dijo, lo más seguro y conociendo a Chloe debió de haberla mandado a comprar. Más al ver la cara de felicidad de Sabrina dedujo que le obligo a hacer su regalo, la sonrisa de su rostro fue más para Sabrina que para Chloe.

-Pues claro yo misma la hice, me costó mucho coser cada piedra, un mes de mi vida y sin atender mi cabello, es más que obvio que quedo perfecta.

-Gracias Chloe…- dijo rodando los ojos. Para cuando regreso a su lugar Alya le miraba un tanto sonriente.

-Los profesores lo han hecho a propósito.- le dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hacer que le triangulo de la muerte se de regalos es evidente señal del apocalipsis, las tres chicas que pelean por el amor de Adrien, regalándose mutuamente, se nos viene el juicio final.

-No exageres Alya.

El resto de la tarde libre toda la clase opto por organizar una pequeña comida improvisada en el parque.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Pequeño, corto pero a tiempo xD**_

 _ **Día 7.- Oneshot donde todos se expresen como si vivieran en tu país o región, en este caso México :D**_

 _ **Y pues bueno a continuación les**_ _ **dejo que es lo que significa cada cosa.**_

 _ **A cada capillita le llega su fiestecita: T**_ arde o temprano a todos nos llegará una buena oportunidad en la vida

 **Hacerse pato:** Andar de ocioso ni evadir responsabilidades.

 _ **Se me fue el santo al cielo:**_ Me distraje y olvidé algo.

 _ **Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca:**_ Estar preocupada.

 **A mal paso darle prisa:** Hacerlo de una ves.

 _ **No le tapes el ojo al macho:**_ Fingir

 _ **Chulo:**_ Lindo

 _ **Espero les gustara este Oneshot**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	8. Cuando crezca

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 8.- Fanfic Libre**_

 _ **Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Cuando crezca.**

Se podría decir que ambos se conocen desde incluso antes de nacer, sus madres fueron amigas de colegio, fueron damas de honor en sus bodas, y consiguieron con vencer a sus esposos de vivir en el mismo barrio para no perder comunicación. Eh incluso no sabían cómo lograron ponerse de acuerdo sus madres para traerlos al mundo casi al mismo tiempo.

Ambos nacieron el mismo año y mismo día, Adrien Agreste es solamente cuatro meces más grande que Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Y aunque sus madres nunca tuvieron la ilusión de que sus hijos se enamorasen y casaran para entonces ser parte de la misma familia, sus hijos se veían más como hermanos; Adrien gustaba de hacerle maldades a Marinette, durante el jardín de niños, pintaba su cabello con acrílicos durante la clase de arte o llenaba su asiento con pegamento y brillantina. Marinette entonces respondía a la agresión, tirando su almuerzo por el escusado o derramando su jugo de naranja sobre su cabeza, solo que abecés las cosas no salían del todo bien… Marinette jamás va a olvidar el día que Adrien lleno en aquel entonces su largo cabello con plastilina, y Adrien no olvidara que ese día Marinette le tuso todo el cabello con las tijeras de papel.

Al llegar la primaria, ambos tuvieron la "mala suerte" de caer en el mismo grupo, a Marinette le habían situado en el primer asiento de la tercera fila, compartía lugar junto a una niña que recién se había mudado de país… lo bueno: ambas se hicieron amigas de inmediato… lo malo: Adrien fue situado en el segundo asiento de la tercera fila justo detrás de ella. Y a su lado un niño que fue por un corto tiempo al mismo jardín de niños que ellos solo que a una clase diferente.

Las cosas no se detuvieron, solo incrementaron… Adrien aún recuerda cuando Marinette se aprovechó de la situación para encerrarlo dentro del baño de niñas tras haberle quitado los pantalones en venganza por él haberse comido su almuerzo durante clase y llenar su lonchera con una "linda" familia de lagartijas y una araña. Marinette aún recuerda aquel gracioso momento cuando le quito los pantalones y él avergonzado intentaba tapar su ropa interior color rosa.

También era como si el destino confabulara en contra de ellos. Marinette había sido inscrita en clases de ballet, Adrien había sido inscrito a clases de violín y ambos estaban en la misma casa de cultura donde las clases se impartían; Solo que entonces comenzó la inconformidad del pequeño niño rubio. Se supone que él es más grande que Marinette entonces ¿Por qué ella es más alta?

-Porque soy más lista y bonita que tu.- le respondió burlona el día que se armó de valor para preguntarle ¿Por qué?

-¡Algún día voy a crecer!

-Sigue soñando pulga.- Y aún más en burla Marinette se paró de puntas como su maestra le había enseñado para verse aún más alta.- entonces hagamos una promesa… si tu creces más alto que yo haré lo que quieras.

-Cuando crezca y yo sea más alto que tú.- comenzó parándose en puntas y colocando una mano arriba de Marinette, delimitando por lo menos la altura máxima que el desearía alcanzar.- Vas a casarte conmigo ¿aceptas?

-Soñar no cuesta enano, dejemos que pase y te responderé.

Dos días después Marinette no va a olvidar que Adrien rompió las cintas de sus zapatillas de baile al intentar y por extrañas razones ponérselas. Adrien no olvidara entonces que Marinette tiro su preciado violín por la ventana justo a la carretera.

Más no todo fue tan malo. Si, como todo niño se hacía todo tipo de bromas pesadas, pero también tenían momentos buenos. Quince de Agosto, Adrien estaba cumpliendo diez años, sus padres le habían organizado una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con todos sus amigos de clase. Marinette había llegado bastante tarde a la fiesta, no llego para la comida, no para cuando cortaron el pastel, llego cuando ya todos estaban regresando a sus hogares.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- Marinette lucia muy apenada, y más que eso la pobre se veía muy mal.

Su lindo vestido rosa estaba lleno de lodo, sus medias blancas negras por el barro y que decir que sus zapatos de charol estaban opacos, incluso sus coletas estaban desalineadas, quien la viera pensaría que la niña se la paso todo él día jugando en un charco de lodo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo evitando la pregunta, tras su espalda saco un pequeño gato color negro de ojitos verdes, a diferencia de Marinette el gato estaba limpio, esponjado y suavecito un lazo verde en su cuello lo adornaba como regalo.

-Gracias…

Su madre al principio no aceptaba la presencia del felino en casa, más tras saber la historia de Marinette dejo al pequeño quedarse y quien no podía decirle que no a esa niña cuando la pobre se la pasó toda la tarde siendo correteada por un perro por proteger al minino; cuatro meces después el quince de Noviembre, se estaba festejando el cumpleaños de Marinette. Adrien si llego puntual, si llego para la comida y si estuvo para cortar el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo extendiéndole una gran caja de cartón con agujeros.

Marinette desconfío, la última vez que recibió una caja así y con un "regalo de Plagg" para ella, encontró un ratón muerto al rubio aun le dolían las costillas pues Marinette le había soltado un puñetazo por la broma. La caja se movió al tenerla en sus manos y ella asustada la dejo caer escuchando un pequeño chillido provenir de su interior, al abrirla un cachorro de chihuahua esponjado de grandes ojos azules con un lazo rojo en su cuello movió su cola al ver a la festejada.

-Tikki…- susurro leyendo el nombre en la placa circular.

Que decir que la primaria tuvo sus momentos buenos y malos para ambos… durante la secundaria, todo comenzó a cambiar, Adrien fue inscrito en una escuela solo para hombres y Marinette fue inscrita en una secundaria solo para mujeres. La comunicación entre ambos fue escasa, se veían al tomar el transporte, o al regresar a sus casas pues no Vivian tan lejos el uno del otro. Adrien dejo las clases de violín por las de esgrima, Marinette dejo el ballet por clases de costura.

Marinette no va a olvidar la vez que saliendo de una tienda tras comprar telas para un proyecto Adrien las desgarro por accidente con su paraguas simulando sus movimientos de pelea. Adrien entonces no va a olvidar aquella tarde en la que Marinette le arrebato el paraguas y lo correteo por tres cuadras golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Preparatoria fue la época más difícil para ambos, Adrien no va a olvidar el día que tuvo que despedirse de su mejor amiga y hermana "postiza" al tener que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre, Marinette tampoco olvidara que al siguiente día se despidió de él hasta que el auto se perdió de vista por la calle. Y aunque sus estudios eran diferentes tuvieron la "suerte" de caer en la misma preparatoria. Más la comunicación no era la misma, eran pocas las veces que se veían y solo de lejos.

Adrien se convirtió en un chico guapo, muy atractivo para las chicas y en cierta parte le daban celos, ella se decía que eran los típicos celos de toda "hermana menor" para con su hermano… o eso creía, Adrien se había conseguido una novia, y por desgracia una chica de su clase Chloe que solo trataba de humillarla con los mejores resultados.

Marinette creció y se convirtió en una chica demasiado linda, Adrien se ponía celoso como todo buen "hermano mayor" cuando algún chico le coqueteaba. Marinette comenzó a salir con un chico de su taller de dibujo, Nathaniel, a su parecer un chico educado y responsable, más eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomodo sabiendo que Marinette estaba con él.

Adrien no va a olvidar aquel día que recordó sus momentos de infancia con Marinette, aquel día llovía, los estudiantes almorzaron en la cafetería, mientras el rubio bromeaba con el equipo de baloncesto accidentalmente tiro su pudin de chocolate sobre alguien y ese Alguien era Marinette y su vestido rosa para la exposición de diseño que justo pasaba tras de él. Marinette tampoco olvidara que ese día como venganza tomo su botella de agua y la derramó dentro de su camisa blanca misma que usaría para tomarse las fotos de certificado; aquel día fueron los detonantes para comenzar una guerra de comida en la cafetería, fueron sus pendidos toda una semana y también ese día dejaron de hablar nuevamente.

Para la universidad y día de graduación, Marinette había terminado su relación con Nathaniel, el motivo: el chico fue trasferido a una escuela de artes en el extranjero, Claro que eso no lo sabía Adrien, pues al finalizar la preparatoria, el rubio y su familia se habían mudado a China por razones que ella desconocía, lo que si sabía era que Chloe se había ido con él.

Durante la fiesta la azabache salió del gimnasio para tomar un poco de aire fresco, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan más sola con en ese momento, extrañaba esos momentos de su infancia con su hermano y mejor amigo. Sintió algo posarse sobre sus hombros una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Te han dejado plantada?-le preguntaron.

Marinette casi grita de emoción al ver que justo la persona en quien pensaba estaba parada hay a su lado.

-¡Adrien!... no yo, yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire.

-Me extraña que tu novio no este acompañándote, durante la preparatoria no te dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.- dijo con un leve tono de enfado en su voz.

-¿Nathaniel? No, hace tres años que termine con él, fue transferido a una escuela en el extranjero… ¿y Chloe? ¿Regresaste con ella?

-No, hace dos años que regreso a Paris, no soporto estar lejos de sus caprichos y comodidades.- ambos rieron.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo… si hasta ayer éramos niños, ahora ya somos adultos.

-Sí, es difícil de entender pero… ¿lo has notado?

-El ¿Qué?- Adrien coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

-Ahora soy más alto que tu enana, entonces debes cumplir tu promesa ¿Qué vas a responderme?

Marinette le miro sin comprenderlo.

 _Cuando crezca y yo sea más alto que tú. Vas a casarte conmigo ¿aceptas?_

Ella enrojeció mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa promesa de niños.

-Pues sí que has crecido más que yo en los últimos años.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

-Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ambos no olvidan que ese día sellaron el pacto con un beso y comenzaron una relación, no olvidan que medio años después unieron sus vidas por siempre y que justamente tres años después Marinette trajo al mundo a su primera hija qué y para sorpresa de ambos es exactamente seis horas más grande que el hijo de sus mejores amigos Alya y Nino con los que siempre tuvieron contacto.

La historia posiblemente estaba condenada a repetirse.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Oh siiii! Jajaja para crear este fic me base en unas imágenes que andan por tumblr y Facebook y obviamente como es un AU las actitudes cambian por completo adiós Marinette tímida hola Marinette rebelde xD ok ya**_

 _ **Día 8: Fanfic Libre**_

 _ **Espero les gustara esta historia**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto**_


	9. Chica italiana

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 9.- Drabble sobre el personaje que menos te guste.**_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Chica italiana.**

En su habitación, sumida en su desesperación y rabia, Lila se preguntaba ¿Qué tenía esa que ella no tuviera?

¿Qué tenía Ladybug que tenía loco a Adrien Agreste?

Lila tenía dinero, belleza, conocía al as personas más importantes del mundo gracias a sus padres.

Ladybug que podía tener… salvaba a los desafortunados, junto al patético y ridículo gato negro sin el ella no era nada.

Adrien debería fijarse más en ella que de una desconocida.

-¡Te odio!- grito mientras lanzaba una almohada contra el poster de ladybug que previamente se encargó de destrozar en un intento de desahogar su ira.

Ladybug no era nadie, no era nada en comparación, sin su máscara o su miraculous no era nadie, de seguro era una patética niña con falta de amor que solo quería ser el centro de atención.

-Entonces no somos muy diferentes ladybug.

Sonrió, era eso, Ladybug actuaba como la dulce chica buena para ser el centro de atención, propagandas, entrevistas, monumentos, canciones… Ladybug era una egoísta, una mentirosa, una persona que solo quería ser el centro del universo para aumentar su ego.

Alguien muy parecida a cierta chica italiana.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Sentía que no lo terminaba jejeje pero aquí esta xD**_

 _ **Día 9.- Drabble sobre el personaje que menos te guste.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar como siempre que yo estoy por parte de las personas que no odian pero tampoco les agrada Lila, pero necesitaba un personaje y Lila vino bien para el drabble (Eso y porque todo este fin de semana me puse a ver toda la serie otra ves para agarrar algo de inspiración )**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	10. No abras tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** __ **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.** __

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 10.- Drabble de tu OTP.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **No abras tus ojos.**_

Luchar contra el enemigo no siempre es una cosa fácil… y aunque las cosas siempre salen bien, no siempre salen como se había planeado.

A Ladybug le faltaba poco para perder su transformación, estaba cansada, física y emocionalmente, aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores días y para rematar simplemente el enemigo podía leer su corazón… no había instante en que el villano se metiera en su mente e hiciera renacer el fresco recuerdo del rechazo el cual le había hecho Adrien esa tarde.

Al final, Chat Noir y ella lograron salvar le día como siempre y como siempre debía ser al final en todo momento.

-My lady espera.- Chat intento ayudarle a salir de aquella situación rodeados de cámaras y con un minuto para que la chica perdiera su transformación. Ella parecía no importarle.

-Por favor…- le pidió.- por favor sácame de aquí.

Chat le ayudo a subir a lo más alto de una bodega, el pitido era cada vez más frecuente, segundos… ya solo le quedaba segundos. Sin explicarse pro que… ladybug lloraba, podía sentir sus lágrimas y las sentía amargad ¿Por qué?... no había tiempo y no pretendía dejarla sola, entraron a aquella bodega la tenue luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas más altas.

-Chat… déjame…

Chat la llevo hasta una de las esquinas en lo más profundo del lugar, situándose tras unas cajas amontonadas.

-No pienso hacerlo.- le respondió abrazándola.

Ladybug ya sentía su transformación desaparecer.

-No me veas.

Chat la abrazo más fuerte mientras alzaba su rostro y cerraba los ojos, si ese era el deseo de su lady lo respetaría.

-Todo está bien My lady, mis ojos están completamente cerrados, no veo nada. Esperare a que estés lista.

Marinette seguía abrazada al felino, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su pecho.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Inspiración del dramatismo, ven a mí… ok no xD**_

 _ **Día 10.- Drabble de tu OTP.**_

 _ **Para hacer este drabble me base en una imagen que anda en Tumblr, la ame *o*… por cierto que esto es un "LadyNoir" xDD**_

 _ **Jeje espero les gustara el drabble**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	11. Sol, Arena y Mar

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 11.- Oneshot viaje a otro país.**_

 _ **NA: Reto dedicado a Frany H.Q por haver descubierto mi identidad secreta xD**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **Sol, Arena y Mar.**_

Marinette miraba algo aburrida a las personas caminar de un lado a otro yendo a donde sus respectivos vuelos les esperaban, Alya y Nino se habían adelantado a comprar algunas cosas para hacer del viaje menos aburrido, honestamente ella se estaba arrepintiendo de tomar el avión, ya desde que acepto ir con ellos se sentía un muy mal tercio.

-¡Hola Marinette!- escucho su nombre, Marinette observo a la persona que se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, caminar atractivo… sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, no era posible, esa persona… él era…

-¿Adrien?

-No has cambiado nada en estos últimos años.- le dijo.

La verdad es que después de terminar el colegio, sus caminos se separaron hace casi cuatro años, justamente después de que toda amenaza existente dejara a Paris que sus kwami fueron sellados nuevamente y sus identidades fueran reveladas para ellos, solo sabía de él por medio de las revistas o las noticias, sintió sus mejillas arder, aquellos sentimientos dormidos por le después de su separación comenzaron a florecer de nuevo.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- fue lo primero que pregunto.

-Nada interesante, voy a hacer un viaje.- le respondió algo avergonzado, como si ocultara algo.- ¿y tú?

-Yo… yo bueno… iré a Irlanda con Alya y Nino, como viaje de graduación de la Universidad.

-Eso es genial, me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes a la universidad pero…

-Lo sabemos, tu padre…

¡Adrien!

No muy lejos, ambos notaron la presencia de Nathalie y su chofer ir a donde ellos, Adrien se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y sin saberlo como o porque, había tomado a Marinette de la muñeca comenzando a correr.

-¡Adrien, espera!- le grito, más el parecía no estarla escuchando.

Desesperado el rubio, entro por una puerta, ignorando también a la mujer que se encargaba de recibir los boletos de abordaje. Cuando ambos entraron a una segunda puerta de aquel corto pasillo, esta fue cerrada.

-¡Adrien!- grito Marinette soltándose de su agarre.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero si no escapaba rápido, me atraparían otra vez.

-Puedes explicarte no entiendo nada.- pidió, el rubio suspiro un par de veces.- me eh escapado de mi casa ya no soportaba estar otra vez encerrado.- confeso.

Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, Adrien nunca cambiaria en ese aspecto.

-Señores.- hablo una azafata.- será mejor que tomen sus lugares, el avión esta pro despegar.

Hasta ahora ambos se dieron cuenta que habían abordado un avión.

-N-no señorita hay un error, metemos que nos equivocamos de vuelo y…

-Lo siento mucho, pero el avión ya ha cerrado sus puerta, mejor tomen asiento y una ves lleguemos a nuestro destino pueden hablar con las autoridades.- ambos se miraron sabían que estaban metidos en un problema.

Tomaron a ciento, en la parte trasera del lado derecho, Marinette se sentó justo al lado de la ventanilla, y Adrien a su lado. Observaron como el avión comenzaba a despegar.

-Alya va a matarme.- susurro la de cabellos azabaches.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, no quería arruinarte el viaje.- se disculpó con pena, e verdad que no quería hacerlo.

-No, no está bien, si te soy sincera no quería ir… me sentía un mal tercio con ellos- le sonrió, Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Y… ¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde nos dirigimos?- esa era una buena pregunta, Adrien solo quería Alejarse de su padre por un tiempo.

-No lo sé, jamás pensé llegaría tan lejos.

Tras dieciocho horas de largo vuelo, el avión por fin había aterrizado… Cuando el piloto hablo para hacerles saber que estaban por llegar a su destino, con sorpresa descubrieron que habían subido a un avión con dirección Acapulco, México… los planes estaban todos hechos… Marinette pediría un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Irlanda para dar alcance a Alya y Nino, Adrien compraría dos boletos de avión, uno para regresar a parís y de allí tomar otro que lo llevara a Argelia el cual era su plan inicial.

Más parecía el destino no estaba a su favor…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Marinette, tal vez ella no fuera una experta en el inglés que se consideraba lengua universal y que Adrien le ayudara como Traductor temporal, más aquellas palabras si las había logrado entender.- ¿Cómo que no hay vuelos a Irlanda?

-La señorita dice que hay una tormenta Eléctrica y los vuelos se suspendieron hasta dentro de tres días.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí en tres días?- pregunto molesta.

-Tranquila, podemos regresar a Paris y te pagare el vuelo a Irlanda.- le dijo, Adrien hablo nuevamente con la persona que les atendía, sin embargo… el resultado fue otro.

-¡¿Cómo que cancelada?!- grito, Marinette le miro sorprendía, Adrien no era del tipo de personas que se descontrolaran de ese modo.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Mi tarjeta fue cancelada.- respondió molesto, seguramente su padre lo había hecho mientras ellos estaban en el avión.

-Y-yo tengo dinero, pero no alcanzará para que los dos viajemos de regreso, ni siquiera para que uno regrese.

Ambos estaban en un aprieto, si por lo menos pudieran transformarse como antes, subir de polisones a un Avión sería demasiado fácil.

-Si gustan…-dijo la señorita tras la computadora.- podría buscarles el hospedaje más económico para ustedes.

-Supongo que sería lo mejor.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos… no tenían más opciones, además ya era de noche y no sería correcto dormir en el aeropuerto.

Para su mala suerte, el hotel estaba algo lejos, y como contra parte cerca de la playa, aunque el mar se veía hermoso iluminado por la luna, pocos les importaba, tenían que ver le modo de regresar. Pero…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos. El hombre en recepción tubo que taparse los oídos por el grito.

-Solo queda una.- les dijo algo indeciso.- más la habitación cuenta con dos camas individuales.

-¿No hay otra habitación disponible?- pregunto Adrien incomodo, Marinette curvo los labios, como si su presencia le molestara.- No pienses mal, es decir… no creo que sea correcto durmamos en la misma habitación.

-Lo siento señores, solo me queda esa.

Resignados, tomaron las llaves de la habitación, al llegar, notaron que no era muy grande ni pequeña, algo muy acogedor, Marinette se dejó caer de golpe en la cama junto a la ventana, en su maleta que de seguro ya estaba en Irlanda, estaba su bolsa con el resto de dinero y su boleto de regreso.

Adrien por su parte, se dejó caer deslizándose por la puerta, si su padre quería darle un escarmiento por escaparse lo había logrado.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo la azabache poniéndose de pie y tomando le teléfono.- por que no lo pensé antes… solo espero ya estén instalados.

-¿Qué aras…?- ella le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

-¡ALYA!- grito.- Alya gracias al cielo… necesito de tu ayuda por favor… es una larga historia per por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda… Estoy en un hotel en México con Adrien y…

Marinette despego el teléfono de su oreja, Adrien pudo escuchar claramente le grito de la morena al otro lado…

-Dame…- pidió, Marinette intentaba recuperarse de su sordera temporal.- Alya soy Adrien, nos metimos en un problema sin querer abordamos un avión que no debíamos, ¿Nos podrías ayudar a regresar?- Marinette le observaba hablar con Alya, aparentemente su mejor amiga tenía un plan para ayudarlos, hasta que él le miro nervioso y con el rostro colorado.- ¡Yo jamás aria eso!... S-solo que no tarde.

-¿Qué dijo?

-T-tus cosas llegaran en por lo menos tres días, Alya las tiene consigo… de momento quedamos atrapados aquí.

-Entonces… ¿Qué aremos en tres días? Por lómenos le dinero que tengo nos ara sobrevivir dos días y uno más en este lugar.

-Tenemos Sol, arena y mar para disfrutar en tres días, además Alya dice que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por haya… creo que quieren estar solos.- Marinette enrojeció, adiós a sus vacaciones de cualquier forma.

-Alya es una desvergonzada…-dijo negando con la cabeza.- no entiendo cuando cambio tanto… y aun así no tengo traje de baño.

-Podemos comprar unos mañana.- el rubio sonrió, mostrando una tarjeta roja y plateada.- esto será suficiente para comprarnos aunque sea algo de ropa y pagar otra noche en este hotel.

-Espera… no se supone tu padre cancelo tu tarjeta de crédito.- Algo no cuadraba en esa historia.

-Si lo hizo, pero no de esta, es una cuenta privada de la que ni él sabe su existencia ¿Qué opinas?

-Que nunca vas a dejar de ser el odioso gato negro.

-Lo se My lady soy purrfecto.

Tres días después, Marinette logro conseguir su equipaje en el aeropuerto, mientras que Adrien tomaba una ducha, no negaba que esos fueron los tres mejores días de su vida e inclusive logro lo que ya creía perdido, tener una relación con aquel modelo. Ella busco su bolsa con su boleto abierto para regresar a Paris, al abrir la maleta lo primero que encontró fue una caja blanca con líneas rojas y un mucho del mismo color rojo, no recordaba tener eso en su maleta.

" _Para que disfrutes tu estadía con Adrien"_

Algo muy en su interior le decía que si quería mantener su salud mental intacta no debería de abrir el paquete, más la curiosidad era grande y como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato" pues bien el "gato" estaba tomando una ducha… con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja encontrando algo parecido a una mascada negra con lunares rojos… no, no era una mascada… era…

-¡ALYA!- grito.

Entonces también recordó que "El gato se suicidó tras saber la verdad"

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Inspiración del dramatismo, ven a mí… ok no xD**_

 _ **Día 11.- Oneshot en donde los personajes hagan un viaje a otro país.**_

 _ **Siento que este oneshor me ah quedado un tanto confuso y aburrido, más no quería utilizar la típica de "una excursión a otro lugar" o cosas así, mejor que todo fuera un accidente, por cierto que lo que estaba en el paquete lo dejo a su criterio xD…. Cataclismo dónde? 7w7**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el Oneshot**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	12. Hace cinco mil años

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 _ **30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous**_

 _ **Día 12.- Portadores de los Miraculous en el pasado.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Hace cinco mil años._**

Nefret miraba desde el palacio el fluir del río solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, un pequeño gato negro el cual salto a su lado le miro con sus grandes ojos amarillos, la azabache tomo al gato entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Nefret?- le pregunto Tikki su kwami y mejor amiga, la única diría ella.

-No es nada Tikki, solo me preguntaba si el día que le llegara a ver nuevamente sería capaz de confesar mis sentimientos.- Tikki suspiro, ya sabía de quien hablaba.

-Nefret, recuerda que tú eres la elegida para salvar Egipto de los akumas.- le recordó, la azabache dejo al minino sobre un cómodo cojín de algodón, sabía que su destino era más que ser la princesa o "Prisionera" que próximamente gobernaría aquel gran imperio.

 _Princesa Nefret._

Escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, Tikki corrió a esconderse tras las cortinas que delimitaban la zona privada de la princesa. Nefret, por su parte, cerro las cortinas tras su espalda.

-Adelante.- ordeno, por la puerta cruzo un chico alto de piel poco bronceada, y ojos verdes, el mucho era todo un "espécimen" pues nunca habían visto a un sirviente de cabellos dorados como él.

-Pr-princesa.- tartamudeo, el chico no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que tenía a la chica frente suya.

-Oh por el amor de Ra, Teremun tenemos la misma edad, no me digas princesa cuando estamos solos.

-Perdona Nefret, s-supongo que es la costumbre… usted… es decir ¿Necesitas algo?

-Teremun, necesito de tu ayuda, esta noche el pueblo organizara una fiesta.- le dijo sus ojos brillaron por sus palabras.- me gustaría ir a ella, me gustaría saber que es divertirse de verdad.

-Princesa con todo respeto, aquello que usted llama fiesta no es a lo que estas acostumbrada, no hay comidas dignas de los dioses, como en el palacio, solo sobras de los aldeanos que unen para el "festín" tampoco grandes bufones. Para la diversión solo un montón de briagos que terminan en peleas divertidas.

-¡Aun así es divertido! ¡Todos son como ellos quieren y no deben ocultarse tras mascaras!- Teremun, sintió encoger su corazón su princesa hablaba contenta ilusión y aun por más que le quisiera complacerla no podía.

-Lo lamento Nefret, pero no puedo sacarte del palacio.

-Pero…- la chica bajo su mirada realmente se moría de ganas por ir a esa fiesta… y aunque no le gustara lo que estaba por hacer sabía que él no se podría negar.- Pero entonces no te lo estoy pidiendo…Teremun te ordeno me lleves a esa fiesta esta noche, No desobedecerás a tu princesa ¿Verdad?

El de ojos verdes sonrió mientras hacia una ligera reverencia a su princesa.

-Si algún día le llegase a desobedecer princesa, que Anubis me niegue el descanso eterno.- le dijo- regresare en un momento, necesita pasar inadvertida ante los guardias.

Teremun salió de los aposentos de su princesa, tras de él una pequeña criatura emergió saliendo de su escondite provisional entre las ropas del muchacho.

-Asi que piensas sacar a la princesa del palacio.

-Plagg sabes que no puedo resistirme a las órdenes de Nefret.

-Qué lindo, que lindo… ¿Qué aras si alguien es demonizado? Teremun y Chat Noir no pueden estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.- expreso el kwami.

-Claro que podemos, pero no del mismo modo, como sea… mejor nos damos prisa, o será más difícil sacarla del palacio.

Mientras que Teremun alistaba todo para hacer pasar a la princesa por una esclava más, Nefret seguía observando el rio desde su balcón.

-Teremun te quiere mucho.- Tikki se posó sobre la cabeza del gato que la acompañana en esos momentos, la princesa suspiro.

-Lo se Tikki, pero él y yo somos como "hermanos" nos conocemos desde niños, tu sabes que me gusta otra persona.

-Si lo sé, Chat Noir, pero él solo ve a Ladybug como una amiga y compañera de lucha.- Nefret suspiro ella piensa que algún día podrá ganarse el corazón del chico que lleva la máscara.

 _Princesa._

Nefret nuevamente corrió a encontrarse con Teremun, este le llevaba unas prendas desgastadas de lino color marron, el chico dio privacidad a la princesa para cambiarse con esas vestimentas pasaría a ser una esclava más, Tikki se escondió dentro de la capa que ella utilizo para cubrir su cabeza y parte de su rostro, al salir de sus aposentos, Teremun le dio una vasija con agua y mancho sus delicadas manos con tierra.

Aun par de guardias intentaron evitarles el paso antes de poder pasar siquiera por los jardines del palacio.

-¡Alto!- ordeno uno de los guardias.- ¿Quién es la mujer?

-Su nombre es Nubia, es una nueva esclava, la princesa me ha ordenado escoltarla hasta el pueblo ¿Piensa cuestionar a la princesa?

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado dejándoles pasar. Nefret respiro una vez que cruzo las puertas, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin escoltas; para cuando llegaron al pueblo la fiesta ya había comenzado, el ambiente se sentía completamente diferente al del palacio, ver a todos bailar y reír sin restricciones le agradaba bastante.

Por un rato, Teremun y Nefret caminaron por las calles hasta verse inmiscuidos dentro de un alegre baile. Todo estaba perfectamente bien en esa noche, hasta que los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, la música paro de golpe, no muy lejos podían observar como una construcción parte de la pirámide se derrumbaba, ambos pensaron internamente que alguien había sido demonizado. Más estaban en un aprieto… no podían transformarse.

-Princesa rápido.- el chico le tomo de la muñeca y corrió con ella hasta llegar al inicio del desierto.- Por favor princesa ocúltese en este lugar.

-¡Teremun! ¿Qué pasara contigo?

-Y-yo tengo que ayudar a mi familia… mi familia está por haya, me asegurare que están bien y regresare para llevarte al palacio.

Teremun la dejo tras le material de construcción, y regreso corriendo la pueblo, Nefret se aseguró de estar completamente sola.

-Tikki…¡Transfórmame!

El chico corrió, hasta llegar tras el establo estaba abandonado, pues algunos guardias tomaron a los caballos y camelos para huir del ataque.

-Te dije que traerla sería mala idea.- dijo Plagg

-No es el momento… Plagg ¡Transfórmame!

El enemigo sostenía contra a su voluntad a una doncella de la corte, esta se negaba a seguir al villano en su ritual, mágicamente el villano había invocado a mil momias del a muerte.

-¡Detente!- un yoyo le golpeo en la cabeza, el villano se giró sobre los escombros la figura de ladybug se podía apreciar. – no te permitiré hacerle daño.

-Nadie impedirá que traiga a mi amada Nefertiti a la vida.- exclamo el villano, ladybug se desoriento, Nefertiti, la prima de Nefret murió hace un par de meces.-… hay no.

-Lo lamento parece que eh llegado tarde al a fiesta.- un gato negro salgo ágilmente sobre el villano liberando a la doncella, quien rápidamente huyo del lugar.

-Chat – hablo ladybug con una sonrisa en sus labios, el gato sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Nadie puede detener a Farao!- exclamo, al invocar al dios del a destrucción ambos héroes se movieron agiles evitando su ataque.

-Este sujeto quiere regresar a la vida a la princesa Nefertiti.- le advirtió la de traje rojo.

Antes de que chat lograra decir algo, fue golpeado por farao.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no sabes que nosotros los gatos somos sagrados?- le grito. Con agilidad, chat salto sobre farao quedando en su espalda. Más Farao fue inteligente y logro darle vuelta al situación, tomo a Chat por le cuello y lo estampo contra una de las paredes de la pirámide.

 _Ahora, quítales los miraculous._

Ladybug, atrapo la mano de farao con su yoyo antes de poder siquiera darle la oportunidad de quitarle el miraculous a Chat.

-No tocar.- le advirtió burlona, Farao jalo de la cuerda del yoyo y lanzo al a chica al otro lado del a pirámide con brutalidad.- por Ra… ¡Lucky Charm!

Ladybug lanzo su yoyo al aire a sus manos llego un cetro idéntico al que Farao tenía entre sus manos, ahora se pregunta ¿Qué podía hacer con aquel cetro?

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto el gato, Ladybug sonrío si tenía una idea.

-Destruye la pirámide, si la destruimos Farao tendrá que buscar otro lugar conque realizar el ritual.

Sin más que decir Chat utilizo su cataclismo, la pirámide se fue abajo, el grito de Farao al ver su objetivo fallido se fue contra el gato negro lanzándolo lejos.

-En verdad que no entiendes que los gatos son sagrados.- espeto ladybug mientras torcía los labios en señal de molestia. Sabía que posiblemente el akuma se escondía en el cetro.

La de traje rojo se lanzó en su contra logrando intercambiar los cetros.

-Ni tu ni nadie impedirá que traiga a mi amada de regreso.

-Yo creo que ya lo hice…- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ladybug mostro le cetro dorado, Farao observo el cetro rojo con negro en sus manos, había sido engañado.- todo se terminó malvado akuma.

Ladybug rompió el cetro con su rodilla, Farao grito por la frustración… el akuma fue purificado todo regreso a la normalidad, cuando los pendientes comenzaron a sonar advirtiéndole sobre su transformación, corrió al lugar donde Teremun la había dejado para protegerse.

-¡Nefret!- Teremun al ver a la princesa caminar entre la multitud, corrió a su lado.- Gracias a Mut estas bien, ven tenemos que regresarte al palacio esto no fue buena idea.

-¡Viste eso Teremun! ¡Los guardianes de Ra! Jamás creí poder verlos.- para el de ojos verdes ver los azules de su princesa iluminados de esa forma le era el regalo más grande que los dioses podrían brindarle.

-Lo se princesa, pero ahora, regresemos, si tu padre se entera que escapaste el pueblo lo pagara caro.

El camino al palacio lo hicieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Teremun conocía un pasaje secreto por debajo del palacio, al cruzar por él e iluminados por una antorcha ambos terminaron por salir frente a la sala del trono, Nefret aprovecho la soledad del lugar para cambiarse inmediatamente aquellas ropas sucias, por las finas que siempre usaba.

-Estoy lista.- para el esclavo ver a su princesa con ropas de lino o seda no había distinción alguna ella savia realmente adorable.

-¡Princesa!- ambos se sobresaltaron, unos guardias la habían visto fuera de sus aposentos.

-Ustedes…

-Princesa, no tiene permitido abandonar sus aposentos hasta que el sol salga.

-Yo…-no encontraba palabras para defenderse, Nefret no sabía que decir, nunca la habían descubierto cuando salía.

-Ha sido culpa mía.- dijo rápidamente Teremun.- la princesa me había ordenado escoltar a una esclava fuera, y olvide llevarle el Basbusha que ordeno.

-S-si es verdad… además no había nadie fuera de mis aposentos, me han hecho salir ¿Cuál es su excusa? – los guardias guardaron silencio.

-Princesa acompáñenos de regreso.

-Bien, pero él viene conmigo.- los guardias intentaron objetar.- es una orden.

Ya en los aposentos de Nefret, Teremun guardo silencio por un par de segundos.

-Nefret…

-Lo siento, es… odio siempre estar encerrada en este lugar, es muy aburrido y solo por una ves quise sentirme libre como todos los demás.- se explicó.- gracias por esta noche, aunque no todo salió como lo esperaba me divertí mucho.

Teremun se arrodillo frente a la princesa tomando su mano y besando delicadamente su dorso.

-Nefret, si los dioses nos dan su gracia de aparecer en una nueva vida… me gustaría que tu fueras esa ave que vuela libre por el cielo, a cambio yo pagare tu condena dentro de la jaula a la que siempre fuiste condenada.

-Teremun…-susurro. Aquellas palabras le habían generado un bello sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Nos veremos pronto princesa.

-Parece que Teremun te quiere demasiado.- Tikki apareció frente a su portadora una ves que el chico salió de los aposentos.

-Es una muy buena persona, pero lamento mucho no poder corresponderle.

Mientras tanto, el joven esclavo recorrió los amplios jardines para poder salir y llegar a su morada, un pequeño lecho situado en los establos reales.

-A veces puedes ser tan más ridículamente cursi.- dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite.

-Se le llama amor Plagg.

-Pero sabes que es una princesa a la cual van a comprometer dentro de un par de días con su tío ¿verdad?

Teremun rodo sobre su pequeño lecho de paja, era cierto, su princesa seria comprometida apenas el sol se oculte nuevamente al día siguiente, y el como simple esclavo no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera transformado.

-Solo espero que en mi próxima vida, los dioses me permitan seguir a lado de mi princesa y llevar sobre mis hombros todo el dolor que ha llevado hasta ahora.

Plagg observo a su portador con tristeza mientras se colocaba sobre su cabeza.

-Si eso llegara a pasar, puede que nos encontremos nuevamente, nadie lo sabe Teremun.

-Gracias, Plagg, eres un gran amigo.

-Si… un amigo que se muere de hambre ¡Dame queso! Y por favor has algo aquí apesta a camello.

El rubio sonrío, saliendo del establo, como todas las noches iría a hurtar algo de queso en la despensa para su querido amigo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Inspiración ven a mi (? xD Saben debería estar estudiando para mi examen profesional pero aquí estoy actualizando reto xD**_

 _ **Día 12.- Oneshot de los portadores de los miraculous en el pasado.**_

 _ **Lo único que se me ocurrió como portadores del pasado fueron ladybug y chat Noir egipcios y ahora explicare algunas cositas para no causar mayor confusión jeje.**_

 _ **Ra: dios del sol  
Nefret (ladybug): Hermosa  
Teremun (Chat Noir): Amado por su padre… nótese que hice una antítesis xD  
Mut: diosa del cielo  
Basbusha: **__**Bizcocho cocinado a base de sémola, vainilla y coco**_

 _ **En el antiguo Egipto era costumbre el matrimonio entre parientes era fecuente y en ciertos casos incestuoso**_ _._ _ **Algunos se casaban con sus hermanas o hijas como**_ _ **Amenhotep III y Ramsés II. Era un**_ ** _comportamiento propio de las divinidades_** _ **, igual que Osiris se había unido a su hermana Isis.**_

 _ **Y bueno creo que eso es todo xD espero les gustara el oneshot**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto n.n**_


	13. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 13.- Drabble del funeral de tu personaje favorito._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Adiós._**

Está herido, le duele cada músculo de su cuerpo, más eso no es impedimento para que el este ahí presente.

Se puede respirar el dolor… el dolor está fluyendo por el aire y entonces en ese momento un nudo se genera en su garganta… no puede evitar que de sus ojos antes rebosantes de alegría y felicidad ahora estén apagados como si la vida importará poco.

De solo recordar aquel momento, en que su vida comienza a apagarse, donde la ve cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos nuevamente… le hace sentir un dolor en el pecho tan grande que apenas le permite respirar.

Poco a poco sus pasos le llevan a quedar frente aquella caja negra adornada de inmensas flores blancas, su mano toco ligeramente el rostro de quien ya se sumida en el sueño eterno. Sus vidas solo de dedicaron aquella parte de sus vidas a luchar contra el mal…al final ganaron y perdieron.

-Adiós Marinette.

Susurro, aquel pequeño susurro fue tan audible por causa de inmenso silencio en aquella sala.

-Adiós My lady.

Sin más que decir se alejó de aquel lugar donde miles de seguidores y familia de la heroína antes conocida como Ladybug ahora se despedían de ella.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Escribir esto fue más difícil de lo que yo imagine._**

 ** _Día 13.- Drabble del funeral de tu personaje favorito._**

 ** _Al principio el funeral seria de Adrien, pero una muy buena amiga casi arroja mi Tablet desde un tercer piso si me atrevía a hacerlo… entonces tuve que invertir los papeles y salvar mi Tablet ( ToT es que aún no la termino de pagar )_**

 ** _Espero les gustara la historia._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	14. My lady jr

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 14.- Fanfic Libre._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _My lady jr._**

Paris fue salvado una vez más del peligro, un akuma que había poseído a un hombre que realizaba un viaje del campo al a ciudad y cuyo poder era sobre los animales vencerlo fue un tanto difícil.

Más como siempre, se lograba llegar a una solución y purificar al travieso Akuma. Pero en eso no quedaba resuelto el problema había algo más… el Lucky Charm de ladybug no logro reparar todos los destrozos ocasionados. Ellos tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la limpieza de ciertas cosas y muy pequeñas como por ejemplo, recuperar la mercancía de la persona afectada.

-Creo que eso es todo señor.- dijo la de traje rojo entregando una canastilla con lana.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- dijo el hombre subiendo a su camioneta emprendiendo la marcha.

Ambos héroes se despidieron del señor, aun tienen un par de minutos antes de que sus transformaciones terminaran.

 _Miau._

-¿Escuchaste eso?- las orejas de Chat reaccionaron ante el sonido, un pequeño maullido no muy lejos.

 _Miau._

-Si… ¡Chat mira!.- ladybug señalo arriba de un árbol en una rama era visible la figura de un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas negras.

Chat subió al árbol y bajo la pequeño gatito que bien cabía en la palma de su mano, era tan pequeño y adorable con esos enormes ojos azules.

-Pero qué lindo Minino.- Ladybug tomo al minino entre sus manos, el pequeño gato comenzó a ronronear una vez se acurruco contra su pecho. Chat no sentía celos del pequeño animal, sino algo que derritió su corazón.

El pitido de los miraculous comenzó a sonar, ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo. Dejando la pequeño minino en la acera, comenzaron a alejarse, más los maullidos del pequeño les hicieron regresar sobre sus pasos.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí… es muy pequeño para cuidarse solo.- dijo chat.

-Yo no puedo ocuparme de un gato.- respondió algo preocupada ella, tomo la minino y lo puso en manos de chat.- será mejor que lo cuides, son parientes de cualquier forma.

-Oye yo no…-No pudo decir más ladybug apenas puso el gatito entre sus brazos se fue rápidamente.- y ahora…

El gatito le miro como si sonriera por tener un hogar, Adrien está en problemas, su padre no le permitiría tener un gato en casa.

-¿Enserio piensas quedártela?- Plagg miraba al pequeño gato dormir sobre su almohada de algodón, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que regresaron a la mansión y lo primero que el felino en miniatura hizo fue echarse a dormir sobre el almohadón.

-¿Qué?

-La gata enserio piensas cuidar de ella.- Adrien detallo al felino, era adorable hasta ahora no le había hecho sudar frio por ser descubierto.- por si no te has dado cuenta es una gatita.

-La verdad no lo se, ladybug me dijo que yo la cuidara… te cuido a ti así que no hay problema.

-El problema es que yo soy un kwami no un gato… me ofendes sabias.- Plagg se cruzó de brazos algo molesto por le comentario del rubio.

-Eres un kwami conforma de gato, me transformas en un héroe vestido de gato, te alimento, te cuido de no ser descubierto y puedo enumerarte más cosas.- Plagg le ignoro entrando a un cajón donde Adrien siempre guarda sus reservas de queso.

El rubio miro detenidamente a la gatita dormir y noto con curiosidad que mientras estaba en esa posición hecha bolita sus manchas formaban un corazón. La gatita despertó estirando su cuerpecito y camino hasta Adrien.

-Creo que ya tengo nombre para ti pequeñita.- dijo y una sonrisa entre divertida y tierna se formo en sus labios.

Cinco días después.

El móvil de Marinette comenzó a sonar, la chica observo que el móvil que sonaba era uno que había comprado en una venta de garaje, uno viejo y que solo usaba en casos de "emergencia" llamado Chat Noir, ese gato insistente le rogo por semanas le diera su número para poder llamarla en cualquier caso de emergencia.

-Chat…son las cuatro de la mañana.- respondió somnolienta, Tikki tallo sus ojitos pues también fue despertada.

- _Lo siento My lady, pero es una emergencia, te veo en la torre en media hora._

Marinette colgó la llamada, tenía sueño, hasta hace menos de una hora pudo dormir, su profesora les había dejado un exceso de tarea… bueno realmente Marinette había dejado todo para última hora.

-¿Piensas ir?- pregunto Tikki igual de cansada que su portadora.

-Tenemos que, hay algún loco siendo poseído.

-Solo dilo.

Media hora más tarde Ladybug llego al lugar citado, Chat Noir caminaba de un lado a otro muy desesperado, con la pequeña gatita entre sus brazos.

-¡My lady!- exclamo al verla.- que bien que llegas necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque estas así de alterado?

-Es eslla.- dijo mostrando a la gatita la cual maullaba fuertemente.- no la eh podido hacer callar desde hace horas, ¿está enferma? ¿Le duele algo?

-Chat… me despertaste a las cuatro de la mañana por que tu gato no deja de maullar.- decidido ella se daría media vuelta y regresaría a su casa a dormir.

-Ladybug como puedes ser así de cruel.- le regaño, y por ese tono la de traje rojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- es que acaso no te interesan los sentimientos de Lady jr.

-Lady…¿Qué?

-Ladybug jr. Ese es el nombre de tu hija madre desnaturalizada.

-¿Y yo cuando dije que esa gatita es mi hija?- pregunto sorprendida, Chat Noir hablaba con tanto sentimiento que hasta parecería realmente fuera su hija.

-Esta bien, vete, eh sido padre soltero los últimos cinco días poder seguirlo hasta que lady jr decida hacer su vida, su familia y después moriré solo en la vejes.- la gatita comenzó a maullar.- ya pequeña, yo seré madre y padre para ti amor mío.

-Chat me estas asustando…- chat mecía a su gatita en un vano intento por arrullarla.

Sin saberlo como o porque, quito a la minina de los brazos de un dramático gato negro, logro darse cuenta que el cascabel en su cuello era más grande que la gatita y estaba algo apretado, al quitárselo, dejo de maullar, comenzando a ronronear en forma de agradecimiento.

-Lucky Charm.- invoco, a sus manos llego un carton de leche y un pequeño plato, no debía usar sus poderes para eso, más no todo estaba terminado, después de darle leche a la gatita, ladybug tomo el resto del carton y lo aplasto sobre la cabeza de Chat Noir.

-My lady ¿Qué haces?

-Eso es por despertarme a mitad de la madrugara y esto es para que no se te curra querer volver a hacerlo. -Sin saber de dónde ladybug se había hecho de una cuerda. Con gran facilidad lo ato y dejo colgando de una de las vigas de la torre.- yo me quedo con Lady jr esta noche… padre desnaturalizado.

Chat observo a ladybug irse junto a lady jr… alzo su mirada no se había percatado que cerca de la torre había una caja tirada, de su interior salieron un par de gatitos… sonrió su "familia" estaba creciendo cada vez más… y ahora lo que se preguntaba ¡¿Cómo demonios bajaría de ese lugar ahora?!

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Yo me lo imagine muy diferente xD_**

 ** _Día 14.- Fanfic libre_**

 ** _Este fic me lo imagine muy diferente y con más humor, pero bueno no me puedo quejar Chat Noir es un loquito jajaja_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este fic_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente reto._**


	15. Abriendo los ojos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 15.- Oneshot donde se integre un Oc._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Abriendo los ojos._**

 _Chat Noir y yo siempre hacemos un gran equipo._

Siempre fueron sus palabras, siempre las decía cuando ambos eran entrevistados por las cámaras cuando salvaban el día entonces… ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Han pasado por muchas cosa, por muchos peligros, risas, llantos, alegrías y decepciones, los dos juntos, siempre Ladybug y Chat Noir… y todo cambio cuando una nueva súper heroína apareció en parís, nada que ver con "Volpina" esta vez era otra elegida de Miraculous real… Anatya.

Muy poco se sabía de ella, siendo sinceros, muy poco se sabía de los ahora tres grandes héroes de Paris, en ese aspecto Ladybug conocía sus origines, sí, pero no los de Chat Noir, no los de Anatya .

-Buenos días Marinette.- Marinette giro su rostro, cerca de ella llegaba una joven de corto cabello marrón y ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-Hola Gabrielle.- le saludo.

Gabrielle, la nueva estudiante de intercambio y aparentemente el nuevo interés de Adrien Agreste, desde su llegada era como si todo su mundo girara alrededor de la chica nueva y su paranoia, al principio solo quiso asegurarse que la nueva no intentara hacer que Adrien "SU" Adrien callera en sus brazos y lo alejara de ella, pero después comprendió que no era así, sino que el mismo Adrien era quien buscaba estar en compañía de la nueva.

¿Qué podía tener Gabrielle que llamara la atención de Adrien? Una chica normal, vida aparentemente normal, hija de un padre normal.

Incluso llego a sentirse excluida, Chat seguía siendo el mismo, más al parecer él disfrutaba más de la compañía de Anatya que la de su adora "Lady"

-¡Gomita!- exclamo el gato negro y ambos estallaron en risas, no importaba cuantas veces Chat le explicara la gracia de ese chiste, ladybug nunca la comprendería.

-Chat eres tan gracioso.- dijo entre risas la de traje azul mientras limpiaba su lagrimas fruto de la gran risa que ambos se cargaban.- Vamos ladybug fue gracioso.

-Perdón, pero no encuentro la gracia a ese chiste, o soy muy ignorante o muy amargada para no comprenderlo.- le respondió no tajante, no de manera cruel, solo fue sincera.

-Ni digas esas cosas.- reprocho Anatya con gracia.- es un perro de nombre _gomita_ un día su dueño le grito _gomita_ y el pero _Gomito.-_ Explico entonces otra vez regresaron las risas, ladybug sonrió de medio lado… no comprendía.

-Mi querida Damselfly tu sí que sabes apreciar un buen chiste.- alago Chat Noir una vez logro controlar su ataque de risa.

-Micho es que eres tan gracioso.- respondió pellizcando las mejillas de Chat

-¿Damselfly? ¿Mmicho?- pregunto Ladybug, nunca había escuchado a ese par dándose apodos, o ya lo habían hecho y ella apenas se estaba enterando.

-Micho, es otra forma de llamar a los gatos.- Anatya hablaba como si lo que dijo fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – por otro lado Damselfly es un sub género de la familia de las libélulas como por ejemplo tu eres una chinita otra forma de decir Catarina.

-Ustedes dos son tal para cual.- dijo rodando los ojos, en verdad que poco le importaba como se conocía sus "especies" en otros lados o según la biología o lo que sea…- Chat debemos patrullar la parte este de la cuidad.

-Oh si respecto a eso, patrullare la parte norte con Anatya si no te importa.- el corazón de ladybug se encogió más no lo demostró.

-Si claro no hay problema entonces nos veremos mañana.

 _Los tres se separaron aquella noche._

A la mañana siguiente Marinette entro a su salón de clase con la moral algo baja, su paranoia ahora la estaba dominando para cuando se trataba de Chat Noir, cuando tomo su lugar dejo caer su cabeza sobre su mesa de trabajo, estaba cansada y confundida, tal vez pronto debería de aclarar las cosas o todo el mundo terminara por odiarla y ella convirtiéndose en alguien peligrosa por culpa de un akuma.

Un estallido de risas colectivas le hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar, el mirar tras de ella casi toda la clase, casi al fondo aun lado de Nathaniel, Gabrielle y los demás se morían del a risa.

-¡Gomita!- exclamo la de cabellos marrones.- su dueño le llamo por su nombre y el perro " _gomito"_

 _-_ Gabrielle eres muy graciosa.- dijo Adrien entre risas.

-Oh gracias, pero solo hay que encontrarle sentido a la vida Adrien.- respondió ella pellizcando las mejillas del rubio.

La respiración de Marinette y todo a su alrededor se detuvo, Gabrielle estaba actuando igual… el mismo tono, las mismas acciones, los mismos gesto, solo eso basto para que Marinette por fin abriera los ojos.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Adivinen quien dejo un final abierto y lleno de intriga –w -_**

 ** _Día 15.- Oneshot donde integres un Oc_**

 ** _Al principio quería hacer algo con Anthophila, pero prefiero reservarlo para otro reto casi igual de interesante xD Anatya/ Gabrielle es un Oc 100% original de mi autoría y posiblemente salga en otras historias que haga futuro_**

 ** _Anatya es un pequeño genero de las libélulas.  
Micho es otra forma para nombrar a los gatos caseros  
Chinita es como le dicen a las catarinas en Argentina ( si estoy mal corríjanme por favor)_**

 ** _Por cierto si… Marinette descubrió al final la identidad de Anatya._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el oneshot_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto._**


	16. Por siempre Ladybug

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 16.- Drabble que trate de recuerdos._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Por siempre Ladybug._**

Cada noche, siempre desde hace cinco mil años a Tikki le ha gustado ver la luna mientras sus portadoras duermen y es que cada una es única, es especial, es diferente.

Y no puedo evitar entonces recordar divertidas anécdotas de cada una.

Como olvidar cuando Juna de Arco fue elegida para ser ladybug la pobre se asustó tanto que intento huir montada en la única vaca de su familia, pasaron como tres días corriendo una tras la otra para poder aclarar las cosas.

O Como olvidar cuando Hipólita en una pequeña broma a Heracles lo emborracho con jugo de ciruelas… fue extraño pero divertido a la vez.

Y Marinette, la pobre tenía una anécdota diaria que contar como la de esa tarde cuando accidentalmente entro a los baños de hombres en un vano intento pro esconderse de Adrien, la expresión en su rostro nunca la olvidara.

Como bien había dicho, cada una es diferente, cada una es inigualable

Cada una será por siempre Ladybug.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Esta ves no quise usar a Marinette o Adrien para hacer estos recuerdos Mejor a Tikki ya que ella no a participado hasta ahora en ninguno de los retos anteriores xD_**

 ** _Día 16.- Drabble que trate de recuerdos._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este drabble._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	17. Alopex

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 17.- Oneshot donde un personaje obtenga el miraculous del Zorro._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Alopex._**

Fu no se arrepiente de su elección para los nuevos portadores de Tikki y Plagg, sabe que están destinados a estar juntos por una o varias razones, pero también sabe que ellos no podrán solos, el peligro es cada vez más fuerte, y cada vez más constante… ellos necesitarían ayuda.

Pero su problema era ¿Quién sería el indicado? Si bien Fu estaba al tanto de cada villano que aparecía en Paris, encontrar a una persona digna sería un tanto complicado.

Caminando entre las calles buscando a alguien digno, la pequeña cajita guardada en su bolsillo comenzó a emitir energía, el portador estaba realmente cerca… en aquel lugar solo se encontraban dos personas, él y un chico que observaba a la distancia plasmando lo que sus ojos miraban sobre su lienzo.

-Esos son trazos magníficos jovencito.- le alago, el chico se sobresaltó, estaba tan concentrado que escuchar una vos nueva le hizo salir de su trance.

-G-gracias…-dijo él.- pero no está terminado le falta… algo le falta.

-Amuchas cosas le faltan cosas, es una paradoja si lo piensas. – dijo Fu, el chico solo le sonrió.

-Talvez tenga razón… ya debo irme.- sin más el joven tomo sus cosas y comenzó a marcharse.

Fu saco la pequeña cajita, al parecer ya había encontrado a quien estaba buscando.

Un gran temblor sacudió las calles de Paris, ladybug y Chat Noir luchaban contra el nuevo enemigo, más este estaba dándoles una difícil pelea… Ladybug había sido atrapada dentro de una caja de hacerlo, Chat intento liberarla utilizando su don, más este no tuvo efecto alguno, tenía el tiempo limitado.

Posiblemente seria su final.

El joven que anteriormente hablo con Fu, observa baba todo desde el televisor en su habitación, estaba asustado, ¿Qué pasaría si Chat Noir y Ladybug perdían la pelea? Un nuevo temblor le hizo caer, sus cosas se esparcieron por el suelo notando una extraña cajita negra con motivos rojos ¿Qué era eso? Al abrirla noto un broche con la forma de cola de Zorro, el broche destello en color naranja. Del destello salió un pequeño Zorro, el cual parecía estar dormido.

-¿Q-quién eres?- pregunto asustado.

-La pregunta sería ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el zorrito.- soy Taill un Kwami.

-N-Nathaniel…

-Ya veo…- los ojos de Tail se giraron a la pantalla del televisor, Chat Noir había sido capturado.- oh vaya no la están pasando bien, niño tienes que ir a ayudarlos.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero como ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Niño fuiste elegido para ayudar a ese par a luchar contra el mal ese broche que tienes en tus manos se llama Miraculous y es la fuente de tu poder, claro una vez que te transformes tendrás un don especial " _Fennecus"-_ explico rápidamente Taill.

Nathaniel, no muy seguro de sus palabras se colocó el broche en su camisa ocultándolo con la chaqueta.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Solo di "transfórmame" y listo.

-Transfórmame…¡Que…!

El broche destello y Taill fue adsorbido por este, cuando Nathaniel abrió sus ojos su ropa había cambiado aun traje naranja casi cobrizo, dos grande orejas sobresalientes en su cabeza y una cola como las de los zorros.

Sus ojos miraron el televisor nuevamente, Chat Noir parecía estar herido y Ladybug aún seguía atrapada

 _Fuiste elegido para ayudar a ese par a luchar contra el mal_

No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero si fue elegido aria su mejor esfuerzo… salió por la ventana de su habitación, se sorprendió por sus movimientos, u agilidad para correr y saltar eran impresionantes. En un par de minutos llego al lugar donde la pelea se desarrollaba, el villano había atrapado a chat con una cuerda de alambre impidiéndole escapar, el sujeto levanto al aire un enorme maso con el cual estaba dispuesto a aplastar el cráneo del gato negro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él, chat y él rodaron por el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Chat, el pitido de su anillo le advirtió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.- olvídalo y liberasen quieres.

-De nada, por cierto no nombre es…

-¿Zorro? Seria plagio del a película no crees.-Nathaniel curvo sus labios y ahora que recordaba.

-No, literalmente si soy un zorro, pero no, mi nombre es Alopex.

El villano, alejo a Alopex lejos de Chat Noir, sus esfuerzos por liberarlo, eran en vano, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si usaba el don que Taill le dijo….

- _¡Fennecus!-_ grito, lleno sus pulmones de aire el cual librero en un grito que se intensifico gracias a su collar, las ondas de sonido eran tan fuertes que lograron destruir la prisión de ladybug y la cuerda de acero que retenía a Chat.

-¡Ladybug!- grito Chat, el pitido de su anillo sono nuevamente.

-¡Lucku Charm!- exclamo ella, a sus manos llego un megáfono, el nuevo héroe seguía reteniendo la villano con su onda de sonido, para intensificarlo, ladybug coloco el megáfono frente a él.

El casco del sujeto se quebró liberando al akuma, una ves atrapado y purificado, todo Paris regreso a la normalidad.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.- le dijo ladybug.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alopex.- respondió él.- de ahora en adelante creo que les ayudare.

-Unas patas extras no nos vendrían mal, entienden, porque eres un zorro.- su anillo sonó nuevamente.- lo siento tengo que irme, My lady zorrito nos veremos pronto.

-¿Siempre es asi?- pregunto él algo divertido, ladybug frunció el ceño.

-Abecés es peor, yo también tengo que irme, gracias por la ayuda Alopex.

Para cuando Nathaiel regreso a su habitación perdió la transformación, Taill le miro directo a los ojos.

-Nada mal niño, para ser tu primera vez no fue tan mala.

-Gracias, creo…

-Ahora si no es molestia ¿Podrías darme kiwi? Usar el _Fennecus_ me dejo sin energías.

Sin decir más el pelirrojo fue a conseguir la fruta deseada por su nuevo amigo.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Eh aquí a nuestro querido Nathaniel con el miraculous del zorro._**

 ** _Día 17.- Oneshot donde alguno de los personajes que ya conocemos obtenga el miraculous del Zorro._**

 ** _No se que trauma tengo para ponerles a los personajes que he creado nombres que comienzan con "A" xD algún día lo descubriré._**

 ** _Alopex:_** ** _también llamado zorro ártico, zorro blanco, habita generalmente en laderas._**

 ** _Fennecus: es un zorrito que habita en_** ** _en el desierto del Sahara y península del Sinai_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Oneshot_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	18. Oscuro cristal

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 18.- Oneshot Basado en alguno de los Au más populares._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Oscuro cristal._**

El baile no era más que una simple farsa… para que Hawk Moth ocupara el trono de aquel reino, primero debía deshacerse del heredero, para el consejero fue fácil deshacerse de la Reina envenenándola aprovechándose de la debilidad de la mujer después de haber dado a luz al Príncipe.

Hawk Moth sabía que después del heredero real, seguía él para tomar poder sobre él trono, dieciséis años después del asesinato a la reina, asesino a su Rey… una muerte natural comunico el consejero al devastado Príncipe, claramente el Rey Gabriel ingirió una fuerte veneno colado en el vino. Y ahora a cinco años de la muerte del Rey seguía el Príncipe.

Hawk Moth sabía que el Príncipe Adrien desde tierna edad se hizo amigo de una doncella del reino, hija de unos humildes panaderos, desde su tierna edad supo que Marinette podría ser de gran utilidad para sus planes. La misma noche que el padre del príncipe fue asesinado ocurrió otra desgracia en el pueblo… el hogar de la niña fue quemado por extrañas razones. Casualmente el consejero real vagaba por las calles llegando justo a tiempo cuando el incendio se hizo más fuerte; ordeno a los guardias ayudarle apagar el incendio, arriesgando su vida entro a la casa en llamas logrando rescatar únicamente a la niña.

Marinette nunca sospecharía que ese hombre al que debía estar eternamente agradecida por salvarle, ocasiono su desgracia.

No debía tentar a su suerte, había logrado ir a aquel baile como tanto lo había deseado, más debía recordarlo, a la media noche al sonar la última campaña del reloj, todo tendría que terminar.

Los pasos de Marinette eran tímidos, sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Por qué debía ser ella? Ella jamás aria daño ni siquiera aun indefenso animal… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo acepto?... si bien estaba en deuda con el consejero y sabiendo sus planes la pregunta seguía rondando en su mente ¿Por qué?

Aquella noche se festejaba el cumpleaños número veintiuno del Príncipe, a la mañana siguiente seria su coronación como Rey… ya para celebrarlo se había organizado una fiesta de disfraces, Hawk Moth consiguió un vestido para Marinette, uno de seda rojo con encaje negro en el corset que delineaba mejor su figura. Y no solo eso sino también una fina daga plateada.

- _Convéncelo de llevarte aun lugar privado._ \- dijo él mientras ponía la daga sobre las manos de Marinette.- _y al sonar la última campanada del reloj…¡Mátalo!_

 _-No… no puedo hacerlo yo no…_

 _-¡Tú me debes la vida!_ – Grito.- _yo te salve, y ahora debes recompensarlo, mataras al Príncipe Adrien y desaparecerás._

Hawk Moth tiro una máscara roja con lunares negros parte de aquel disfraz… aún puede recordar el ardor en su mejilla producto de la bofetada recibida por su atrevimiento al oponerse a las órdenes de ese sujeto.

Y ahora estaba ahí… buscando a su príncipe, a su amigo, a su primer amor.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, parado cerca del trono real, con aquel disfraz negro, similar al de un gato.

-Adrien.- Le llamo, el chico se giró a ver a la persona que le llamaba, de entre un millón siempre lograría reconocer aquella voz.

-Por favor, concédeme el placer de compartir contigo esta agradable pieza My lady.- dijo él extendiendo su mano, para que ella la tomara, Marinette sonrío Adrien nunca cambiaria, nunca dejaría de actuar como un niño.

-Gracias por la invitación.- le dijo una vez llegaron al centro del salón y comenzaban a bailar.

-Siempre serás bienvenida y lo sabes Marinette.

-Adrien…- un rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que nos conocemos My lady?- le pregunto, sus suaves pasos al bailar le hacían sentir estar sobre una nube.

-Desde la tierna infancia… solías escaparte a los establos para jugar con petra, supongo que fue cuando nos conocimos.- le respondió.

-Cuando descubrí que él duende que hacia trenzas en la cola de la yegua y le colgaba collares de flores no era más que una tierna niña.- respondió con gracia.- vivimos tantas cosas juntos Marinette.

-Travesuras querrás decir, como la ves que llenamos la copa de vino de tu padre con pintura, casi nos exilia del reino.- Marinette reía, todos eran buenos recuerdos.

-Hubiese estado bien acompañado durante el exilio… sabes mañana seré coronado como el Rey.

-Lo sé, el pueblo pasara días enteros festejándote.

-Pero a todo Rey… le falta una Reina.

Marinette dejo de bailar, Adrien ¿le estaba proponiendo algo? Su mirada se posó sobre el hombro de su compañero de baile, Hawk Moth le miraba desde el otro lado, cubierto por una capucha negra, su cuerpo tembló, entonces, recordó porque estaba en ese lugar y lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Marinette?

-Y-yo… acepto.- respondió con un hilo de voz, más él no pareció notar su mirada perdida y llena de terror.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo… no, Adrien p-podrías llevarme a otro lugar m-me… me siento algo cansada.

Adrien la condujo por las escaleras tras del trono, se sentía feliz, Marinette había aceptado su propuesta de ser su Reina… a cada paso Marinette sentía sus pies pesados… como si sus zapatillas fueran de hierro, cada sonar de sus tacones eran como escuchar clavos en sus oídos… el príncipe la condujo hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Marinette se acercó hasta él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, una vez se hubo desecho de los antifaces que cubrían sus rostros, en un momento inesperado para el joven Príncipe, lo beso, un beso tierno que poco a poco tomaba intensidad, retrocedieron lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, la azabache lo arrojo a está quedando sobre de él. Y entonces comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento Adrien… lo siento tanto.

-Marinette…- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el objeto que su amada sostenía por sobre su cabeza, el peligroso brillo de una daga.

-Yo… no quiero hacerlo.

Adrien se reincorporo sobre la cama, con Marinette sobre sus piernas le hizo bajar lentamente la daga, para poder besar su frente.

-Tranquila My lady, todo estará bien. No hay por qué temer.

-Nada puede estar bien, nada…

Nuevamente la beso, un tierno beso que ella entre lágrimas no dudo en responder, su mano con la daga era fuertemente sostenida por él y en un momento solo sintió un tirón. Sus labios se separaron, Adrien le sonreía tiernamente.

-No… ¡NO!-El Príncipe se había apuñalado así mismo en el corazón.- ¡Adrien!

Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas, él la seguía mirando con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Hasta que sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¡ADRIEN!

-Has hecho un trabajo excelente Marinette.- dijo Hawk Moth.- ahora debes irte… debes marcharte del reino y no regresar jamás.

Marinette tomo el anillo del a mano de Adrien, no era de plata, tampoco de bronce, un anillo de hierro que ella le había regalo hace algunos años como muestra de amistad. Corrió fuera de los aposentos del príncipe, salió rápidamente de las cortinas tras del trono corriendo hasta le entrada principela.

-¡Asesina!- gritaron, la música paro, todos dejaron de bailar.- ¡Guardias detengan a esa mujer!- grito Hawk Moth señalando a Marinette.- ah matado al Príncipe, deténganla.

Reanudo su huida por las largas escaleras, los guardias iban directo tras de ella… sin quererlo tropezó, una de sus zapatillas de color negro, quedo sobre los escalones, no podía regresar por ella, corrió directo a los establos, tomo una manta oscura y un corcel para seguir con su escape. El bosque no estaba muy lejos y se internó en él.

Hizo parar el caballo cerca de un rio, se quitó aquel vestido manchado de sangre como si fuera fuego, cada rose le hacía arder la piel, coloco le vestido sobre la montura del caballo, siendo solo cubierta por la manta robada, el caballo regreso dejándola sola.

-Adrien…- susurro.

Marinette entro la rio comenzando a caminar en medio de este, si tenía suerte seria victima de algún bandido y lo que le hicieran no sería comparación al crimen que ella cometió, o posiblemente moriría en aquel lugar, fuera lo que fuera no le importaba, cuando Adrien dejo de respirar… ella también lo hizo.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Ok bajen las antorchas, picos y palas yo no puedo resistirme a escribir el lado oscuro de las cosas xD_**

 ** _Día 18.- Oneshot Basado en alguno de los Au más populares.(Break Dance, Cinderella, Cendrillon, Witch Hun, Himitsu, etc.)_**

 ** _Decidi escribir sobre Cinderella basándome en le video de youtube de ladybug dándole mi toque personal xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Oneshot_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	19. Mi territorio

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 19.- Fanfic Libre._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Mi territorio._**

Él sabe que el peligro está latente…

Sus ojos se entre cierran arrugando la frente en señal de molestia, su espalda se encorva aún más de lo que ya está, no teme en sacar las garras en cualquier momento… sabe que debe defender su territorio.

-Chat…

No escucha, sigue observando al enemigo frente suyo, casi en la misma posición solo que a diferencia suya su "enemigo" ha mostrado ya los colmillos, le ha bufado un par de veces y ya le ha mostrado sus garras.

-Chat Noir…

Nuevamente aquel tranquilo llamado, y él… bueno él sigue retándose con la mirada con su enemigo… de lanada ha recibido un golpe de agua, su enemigo bufo erizándose por completo, apenas este logro huir del impacto líquido, resbalando torpemente por la orilla de aquel balcón.

-¡Marinette!- chillo, estaba completamente empapado.

-Lo lamento, pero tú "juego" ya me estaba aburriendo.- le respondió de manera burlona.

Chat sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, antes de sentarse en cunclillas en el suelo y comenzar a lamber su traje, estaba completamente mojado y sus instintos felinos no podían soportarlo, tenía mucho, mucho frio, a pesar de ser verano.

Marinette rio por lo bajo, dejo el balde aun lado, para entonces ir a tomar asiento recargando la espalda en una de las paredes en su terraza… el cielo nocturno, estaba despejado y claramente se podían observar las estrellas, suspiro tranquila, Verano… entonces seria por finales de Invierno y principios de la primavera. Chat termino de medio secarse observo a Marinette mirando el cielo y la escena le pareció la más hermosa del mundo, de ser posible y si tuviese una cámara tomaría una foto para rememorar ese día.

Camino hasta quedar a su lado y en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se recostó quedando lo más cerca posible de su vientre.

-Puedo escucharlo.- le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo escuchar su corazón latir "bum bum bum".- Marinette le miro con gracia, mientras hacia ese ruido de latidos sus manos formaron un corazón que se hacía grande y pequeño.- será un gatito hermoso como su madre y fuerte como su padre.

-Mientras no herede tu carisma, todo es perfecto.

-Pero que dices My lady soy purrrfecto y así me amas.

-Chat, te estabas retando con el gato de mi vecina.- sus manos que antes utilizaba para mimar a su héroe, ahora las había cruzado por debajo de su pecho.

-¡El me provoco!- exclamo.- crees que me hace feliz llegar y ver que la madre de mi gatito tenía en sus brazos a otro gato.

-Trufa siempre viene a esconder cosas a este lugar, es un gatito inquieto.

-Es un metiche, yo solo defiendo mi territorio.- contesto, molesto el gato negro se hinco frente a ella retándola con la mirada.- No quiero verlo otra vez.

-Lastima por ti, trufa vive alado y tiene más derecho de antigüedad que tu.- Marinette dio por terminada la discusión, Chat cerro sus ojos una traviesa sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

Con cuidado tomo a la azabache entre sus brazos, si creía que solo porque ese gato tenía más tiempo viviendo en la casa de alado, podría estar entre los brazos de su amada, el rectificaría que el único que podía estar entre sus brazos era él.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-Un apestoso gato olor a sardina, ha invadido un lugar privado, solo voy a marcar nuevamente mi territorio. – dijo de una forma burlona y seductora al mismo tiempo que a Marinette no le costó captar las palabras.

-No chat no podemos.

-Vamos, tienes la casa para ti sola y a demás… tus mareos ya pasaron.

-P-pero… la última vez no pude caminar.- estaba completamente roja, cuando él actuaba de esa forma nada bueno salía al final… al menos para ella.

-Más a mi favor.

Aquella noche, chat Noir se encargó de marcar su territorio.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Marichat a la orden xD_**

 ** _Día 19.- Fanfic libre._**

 ** _Agradezco a una amiga que me dio la idea para este fic, es cortito por los tiempos de escuela y todo eso, prometo que le siguiente fic libre será más entretenido pues ya tengo la temática planeada jajaja._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Fic_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	20. Skiros

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 20.- Oneshot de alguna de las antiguas ladybug._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Skiros._**

Se habían hecho una promesa, durante el _Skiros_ ambos bailarían juntos bajo nuevos disfraces, ella lograría escapar de la opresora mirada que la retenía en su reino, para ir a tan ansiada fiesta… era algo bastante riesgoso, la vida de ambos estaba en juego, más nada importaba tarde o temprano, las máscaras debían de caer.

Él se había colocado el traje tradicional para el carnaval, Ella debía encontrar al anciano de tan siniestro andar y campanillas doradas como el oro. Ese sería el disfraz para Chat Noir.

Ella se había colocado un quiton de lino hasta las rodillas, un tanto desgastado, parte de su cabello y rostro eran cubiertos por un velo celeste adornado con una corona de laurel de bronce. Ese sería el disfraz de Ladybug.

Para Hipólita escapar de su madre no fue nada fácil, la siguiente reina de las amazonas no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos a sus "hermanas" mucho menos hacer un intercambio de palabras entre un hombre, según su madre, eran las criaturas más desagradables que los dioses pudieron crear. Hasta cierto punto, la joven compartía el mismo tipo de pensar que su madre, hasta que lo conoció, ella había sido elegida para ser ladybug, la guardiana que salvaría a todos de un villano que se aprovechaba de las almas inocentes equitativamente.

Chat Noir había aparecido en su ayuda, y fue en ese momento que comprendió que los hombres no eran malos, había excepciones, quienes se preocupaban por le bienestar de otros antes que el suyo mismo.

Lastimosa mente, su madre la había comprometido con un hombre de Tebas, debían mantener vivo el régimen de las amazonas, debía procrear una nueva heredera para el legado, según su madre, era el único que podían obtener de los hombres.

Dorian el joven con el que había sido comprometida, no era malo, pero tenía algo que le exasperaba puesto que su apariencia frágil y tímida le hacía dudar a sobre manera, se negaba a pelear, prefería pasear por las orillas de los ríos, o escuchar aquellos viejos relatos de viajes o visiones que los dioses les hacían llegar. Honestamente no se veía casada con él y pobre de ella si su primer hijo fuera un niño, su madre la exiliaría de sus tierras y la negaría como hija suya.

Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba, lo que más le importaba ahora era conocer a quien se ocultaba tras la máscara, fue una promesa durante su último encuentro, Chat partiría para siempre… ya no estaría a su lado para luchar, jamás regresaría. Hipólita tras la máscara de ladybug se sintió destrozada por esas palabras, solo él pudo cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, por eso pactaron que durante el Skiros revelarían sus identidades.

Chat Noir corría por las calles haciendo sonar las campanillas atados a su cinturón, todas las personas de la isla salían de sus hogares al escucharlos, era el llamado para comenzar el carnaval, a cada paso que daba esperaba ver a su bella compañera de lucha salir de su hogar y correr junto a él hasta la plaza…

Para él ladybug era el tipo de chica ideal, fuerte, astuta, decidida… si bien l principio ambos no simpatizaban al momento de luchar con el tiempo entendieron que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Ladybug despertó emociones en el que poco a poco le hicieron ganarse su amistad, su cariño y su amor bien correspondido… por desgracia él no era dueño de su vida. Pronto sus días siendo un héroe para Grecia terminarían debía cumplir una promesa a su ahora difunto padre y el Skiros sería su último encuentro antes de cumplir con aquello que prometió.

Hipolita a escuchado las campanillas a la distancia, no está muy lejos del carnaval y aun no logra distinguir a aquel disfraz de lúgubre anciano.

-Me parece que esta noche es purrrfecta para que una dama decida perdérsela.- escucho, la joven alzo su mirada cubierta por el velo al árbol más cercano.

En ese lugar estaba chat sentado en una de las ramas.

-También se podría decir "Recién eh llegado"- contesto, Chat aun disfrazado bajo del árbol haciendo una reverencia a su querida ladybug.

-¿Nos vamos? Hace un buen rato que el carnaval comenzó.

-Sera que tendré le honor de verte pelear con los desagradables hombres briagos que encontremos en el carnaval.- dijo petulante mientras sus labios por debajo del velo formaban una burlona sonrisa.

-Dudo mucho te dejen amedrentar por los comentarios de las personas que se dejen llevar por el la ingesta de vino, no eres una "dama en peligro"

Chat tomo la mano de Hipólita, comenzando a correr hasta la plaza donde todos los habitantes se encontraban bailando y comiendo, nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, su madre y hermanas solo hacían ese tipo de cosas más por tradición, pero el mundo externo era sorprendente.

Bailaron, bebieron y comieron cuanto quisieron sin que nadie les reclamase nada, incluso las presencias malignas parecieron tomarse un descanso por esa noche… la mayoría de los habitantes del a isla ya había regresado a sus hogares para descarnar después de aquel divertido carnaval, muy pocos fueron los que aún se quedaron ya sea bebiendo, hablando o bailando la rededor del fuego.

Hipolita y Chat Noir se habían alejado de la pequeña plaza, el cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse de un ligero rojo señal del pronto amanecer… chat le ayudo a sentarse sobre la rama de un árbol observando el océano, observando el amanecer, ella tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-¿Adónde te iras?- le pregunto rompiendo aquel agradable silencio.

-Muy lejos y al mismo tiempo a ningún lado.- le explico.- voy a marcharme para no regresar como Chat y voy a quedarme para cumplir una promesa.

-Entiendo…- respondió con pesar, chat sintió su corazón encogerse al escucharla suspirar con resignación.

-Pero no te preocupes, posiblemente nos veamos algún día.

-Lo dudo mucho yo también tengo mis prioridades.

Los rayos del sol ya comenzaban a salir, ese era el momento para dejar fuera las máscaras.

-Ladybug.- le llamo.- supongo que ya es la hora.

Ella se incorporó, las miradas de amos se encontraron. Hipólita le observo quitarse la capucha que cubría su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al joven frente a ella.

-Si algún día nos vemos nuevamente, no olvides que esta es la verdadera cara de la persona que te ama en realidad.

-Dorian…-dijo ella en un susurro. Lentamente se quitó el velo que le cubría el rostro y ahora fue turno de él para sorprenderse.

-¡Hipólita!

-Yo… no puedo creer que tu...

Dorian no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar en un impulso había tomado el rostro de la joven para apoderarse de sus labios en un beso que ella no dudo en corresponder a pesar del asombro, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba.

-No puedes creer que yo sea el hombre del cual te enamoraste.- completo su frase, Hipólita sonrió de medio lado.

-En realidad no puedo creer que el niño de cristal fueras tú.

-Entonces soy tu caja de pandora.

-Mi adorado cofre de sorpresas.

Se habían hecho la promesa de mostrar sus identidades durante el Skiros y ahora frente al amanecer se habían jurado a pesar de todo no separarse jamás.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Lo termine!_**

 ** _Día 20.- Oneshot de alguna de las antiguas Ladybug (Mukedeku, Hipolita o Juana de Arco)_**

 ** _Tengo mis dudas sobre Mukedeku y al principio quería escribir sobre ella, pero me gusto más la idea de Hipólita solo que modificando la historia a como lo cuenta el mito xD_**

 ** _Skiros: El carnaval en esta isla de Egeo, Skiros se anima con el sonido de los cencerros de las ovejas. Según la tradición, los hombres se ponen un cinturón de campanillas, una capa con capucha y una máscara, imitando al "viejo", un viejo pastor de ovejas. Los "viejos" corren por las callejuelas de la isla, creando mucho ruido e invitando a los habitantes y viajeros a bailar y beber con ellos._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Fic_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	21. ¿Por qué tú?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 21.- Drabble donde algún personaje descubra la identidad de Ladybug o Chat Noir_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _¿Por qué tú?_**

El colegio había sido atacado de nuevo, Chloe como siempre se quitaba todo rastro de culpa como sien es su costumbre, jamás lo reconocería.

Pero entonces paso. Ladybug y Chat Noir se separaron como siempre tras derrotar al enemigo, Chloe necesitaba un momento para estar sola, si bien poco le importaba le recordaran que fue su culpa por humillar al portero, primero necesitaba auto convencerse de que ella no tuvo nada que ver.

La biblioteca era un buen lugar, nadie se quedaría más tiempo así que debía de aprovecharlo… y entonces ocurrió. Ladybug parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Chloe quien estaba sentada bajo una de las mesas de estudio, la de traje moteado miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de estar sola.

-Ya no queda tiempo.- se dijo para si misma.

Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron al ver que el cuerpo de su heroína comenzaba a destellar, ella perdía su transformación y ahora sus ojos se abrieron más al ver quien era realmente. Marinette Dupain- Cheng… esa chica torpe, descuidada y pobre… Marinette se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, y la rubia salió de su escondite observando la puerta por donde cruzo.

-Marinette…¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?!- espeto con rabia y decepción.

Ladybug/ Marinette… ella era la chica de la cual Adrien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Yo y mis finales abiertos, se que muchos me pedirán que este drabble lo sume a mi lista de nuevo fics de la serie xD_**

 ** _Día 20.- Drabble donde algún personaje descubra la identidad de Ladybug o Chat Noir._**

 ** _Me parecía interesante hacer que Chloe descubriera quien es en realidad ladybug esa chica es un arma de doble filo y la idea principal era que se descubrieran mutuamente ladybug y chat Noir pero nop jajaja_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este drabble_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	22. Gira Gira

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 22.- Oneshot donde la clase de Marinette y Adrien vayan de viaje al campo._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Gira Gira._**

Aquel día especial estaba marcado en con un gran círculo rojo en su calendario, estaba emocionado, era su primera excursión fuera de la ciudad con todos sus amigos, y la primera que su padre autorizaba sin la necesidad de salir acompañado de su guardaespaldas.

Había guardado un par de cosas esenciales en su mochila, no quería exagerar honestamente ignoraba que tantos se pudiera llevar a una excursión. Nathalie se había tomado la molestia de ordenar prepararle un almuerzo para el viaje y otro para cuando todos tomaran su descanso junto a una muda de ropa, tenía entendido había un rio en el lugar. Al llegar la hora para salir al colegio, una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago, eran los nervios y la emoción presentes.

Para cuando llego, ya los autobuses estaban estacionados, frente al colegio, en su salón de clase, todos sus amigos platicaban entre si esperando las instrucciones de su profesora para poder salir y tomar el transporte.

-¡Adrien!- Chloe no dudo ni un segundo en ir a correr y colgarse del brazo de Adrien.- ¿Tienes pareja para el autobús? Perfecto te sentaras conmigo.

-Lo siento Chloe, voy a ir con Nino ya se lo había prometido.- sutilmente se deshizo del agarre de la rubia quien torció los labios en señal de molestia.

-Chicos.- hablo su profesora.- me temo que hubo un repentino cambio de planes, tendremos que compartir autobús con otra clase, por lo cual les acomodaremos de forma diferente, Chicas pro favor diríjanse al autobús.

Todas las chicas salieron, su profesora de química les indico cuales serían los lugares que ocuparían tanto de ida como de regreso de su excursión. Marinette suspiro, con aquel nuevo cambio no podría pasar tiempo con Alya tenía tantas cosas nuevas que contarle, como por ejemplo había horneado unas cuantas galletas para regalarle a Adrien.

-Tranquila Marinette, por lo menos no te toco sentarte con Chloe.- dijo Tikki, ella sonrió, quien compartia aquella "desgracia" era Alya a la pobre le toco sentarse junto a la insoportable rubia.

-Supongo que cualquier persona que me toque como compañero de viaje seria más agradable que Chloe, incluso Sabrina.- dijo entre risas.

-¡Profesora!- Tikki se ocultó al escuchar el grito de Chloe.- Adrien estará mejor sentado a mi lado, mande a Alya a otro lugar.

-Por última vez señorita ¡NO! Ahora regrese a su lugar o el resto del viaje lo hará sentada a mi lado ayudándome con las litas de actividades.- regaño, muy a su pesar Chloe regreso a sentarse.- Señor Agreste, por favor a su lugar.

-Hola Marinette.- le saludo, Marinette sonrió tímidamente para después expandir más su sonrisa. Adrien había tomado lugar a su lado.

-Ya puedo morir tranquial.- chillo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Eh! A-ah n-no es decir… si, quiero decir… que estoy tranquila jeje.- Adrien sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien por ustedes dos, este viaje será tranquilo.- Plagg había salido de su escondite.

-¡Plagg!- regaño Adrien haciendo a un lado parte de su chaqueta.- escóndete ahora.

El kwami le miro entrecerrando sus ojitos, para entonces entrar la bolso de Marinette.

-¡Plagg!

-Tranquilo, esta con Tikki.- le sonrió.

Ambos sabían sus identidades, por un pequeño accidente en su última misión de salvar a parís de las manos de Heart War, al principio no digerían bien la sorpresa pero ahora, parecía no importarles, su trato era el mismo transformados o de civiles.

El viaje fue tranquilo, entre chistes, canciones, y pequeñas actividades dentro del autobús hasta llegar a su destino, para cuando bajaron de los transportes Adrien se sentía maravillado, era la primera ves que visitaba el campo de esa forma, el rio, los animales y aquella pequeña zona infantil donde algunos niños jugaban.

-Recuerden no separarse del grupo y disfrutar de esta excursión, está prohibido alejarse.- indicaron los profesores, mientras repartían unos distintivos, pequeños lazos dorados para identificarlos.

Alya y Marinette se habían ido directamente al rio donde se encontraban algunos patos para lanzarles galletas, Adrien y Nino prefirieron dar un paseo por el lugar.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje con Chloe?- pregunto algo burlona Marinette, Alya rodo los ojos.

-Si no es que me toca junto al a ventana, casi muero a causa del esmalte de la niña mimada, sabes sería una curiosa muerte la de ella por tanto gas toxico de esas cosas.

-¡Alya!

-¿Qué? ¿No has visto mil maneras de morir?

-Como sea… no es bueno que lo digas

-Vamos es solo una broma, mejor vamos a un lugar un poco más tranquilo para hablar.

Adrien y Nino habían pagado por un pequeño recorrido a caballo por el lugar, fue divertido puesto que ninguno de los dos nunca antes había montado a caballo, cuando su recorrido termino, notaron a Marinette y Alya hablar tranquilamente dentro de una esfera carrusel.

-Oye amigo, ¿quieres ver algo divertido?- Nino le dio su mochila unos segundos, para después echarse a correr.

Nino sujeto una barra del carrusel y comenzó a correr en círculos, las chicas gritaron sujetándose fuertemente de los barrotes, el carrusel giraba más y más rápido, Adrien encontró divertido aquello y no tardó en hacerle compañía y hacer girar más rápido esa esfera.

Alya se había sujetado con fuerza sentía que en cualquier momento ese viejo carrusel se desprendería de su base y ambas rodarían dentro de esa cosa hasta llegar al rio.

-¡Paren esto!- grito la morena.

Los chicos solo observaban la esfera girar y girar hasta que lentamente comenzó a pararse. Alya fue la primera en salir, con un torpe andar, la tierra se movía bajos sus pies, Marinette quedo dentro del carrusel, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago el cual sentía muy revuelto.

-¡Eso se vio divertido!- exclamo Alyx acercándose en compañía de Ross y Juleka.

-Por lo oxidado de los barrotes yo deduzco que hacerlo girar nuevamente le ara salir de su base.- dijo Max. Más este recibió un empujón en el hombro por parte de Kim.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto y súbete.

A Marinette no le dio tiempo de bajarse del carrusel, todos incluido Adrien subieron, Kim e Ivan se quedaron afuera, Alya también solo porque estaba regresando el estómago tras un árbol, Chloe y Sabrina miraban todo desde otro lugar tachándolos de infantiles.

Kim e Ivan sujetaron uno de los barrotes por fuera del carrusel comenzando a correr rápidamente, los gritos no tardaron en escuchare, todos eran divertidos, cada quien se sujetó como pudo de donde pudo, Marinette sentía que pronto aquello terminaría en desgracia, sentía algo subir por su estómago a su garganta. Y por otro lado Tikki y Plagg ocultos en la bolsita de Marinette se abrazaron el uno al otro, aquello era lo más horrible que habían sentido en sus largas vidas.

El carrusel dejo de girar, Marinette salió como pudo junto a Adrien, estaba terriblemente mareada el suelo a sus pies desaparecía cada tanto.

-M-marinette.- le llamo Adrien sin poder coordinar sus pasos.

La sujeto del brazo más fue una mala idea ambos no coordinaban ni su miradas, todo giraba y giraba a su alrededor hasta el punto de ambos tropezar y caer de lleno la rio.

-Gira gira gira.- un muy Mareado Plagg giraba en el aire sujetando su cabecita para después caer de lleno el agua.

-E-eso fue horrible Marinette.- se quejó Tikki sobre su pecho.- por favor que deje de girar.

-Tikki escóndete.- pidió la azabache sentándose a la orilla del rio.

-Fue divertido.- dijo por ultimo Adrien.

La hora de regresar estaba cerca, Adrien y Marinette fueron regañados por haber entrado al rio y empaparse cuando estaba prohibido, Adrien había prestado a Marinette la camisa extra que llevaba consigo, al final sirvió de algo llevarse la muda de ropa.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo puesto que la mayoría de los estudiantes había sucumbido la sueño. Alya había terminado con la cabeza de Chloe sobre sus piernas, después de pelear por el fuerte olor de su esmalte para uñas, hasta quedarse dormidas, Marinette por otro lado había terminado durmiéndose sobre le hombro de Adrien y el con la cabeza recargada sobre la de ella, que decir que sus kwami también se habían quedado dormidos.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Basado en hechos reales. xD_**

 ** _Día 22.- Oneshot donde la clase de Marinette y Adrien vayan de viaje al campo._**

 ** _Prácticamente me inspire en algo que me paso hace algún tiempo en una excursión a un parque cultural cuyo nombre eh olvidado xD… solo que… el carrusel si se salio de su base y rodamos hasta que un árbol nos detuvo fue curioso porque todos seguíamos sentados en nuestros lugares xD_**

 ** _Y si, me caí al rio pero no fue por estar mareada, fue por huir de un pato que me quería quitar mis chetos xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este oneshot_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	23. Pero el corazón… es tuyo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 23.- Drabble sobre la confesión romántica de un personaje a otro_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Pero el corazón… es tuyo._**

Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban… ¡por dios! Ni siquiera parecía ser el, aquel chico serio de porte elegante… Felix Agreste debía de controlarse.

Había pospuesto ese momento por mucho tiempo, años posiblemente desde que supo que su adorada ladybug era esa chiquilla que se la pasaba dieciséis horas del día acosándolo y ocho soñando con él… bueno posiblemente exageraba. El caso era que ya era momento de dejar la amistad de lado y abrir su corazón, ya había sido liberado del a mala suerte.

Bridgette, se encontraba sentada en un bando del parque. Felix la había citado en ese lugar para tratar un "asunto importante" posiblemente para pedirle que no se interesara más por el.

-Bridgett.- le llamo, ella le miro con temor su porte era más serio que de costumbre.

-Escucha ya lo pensé y lamento mucho tratarte mal pero entienda las identidades y todo esto, solo lo lamento.

-No es eso… yo… no soy muy expresivo pero…

Sorpresivamente para ella, Felix , la pego a su cuerpo desde la cintura, en sus labios poso ligeramente una rosa roja con un listón celeste atado.

-ha veces solo hace falta alguien que te ayude a salir de un oscuro abismo, princesa… fui ciego al no darme cuenta y no por que seas Ladybug, eres una persona con un corazón tan grande y tan valioso que lo que salga de mis labios ahora son palabras vanas. Bridgette, gracias por amarme, por saber esperarme por darme la oportunidad de conocer a tus dos personalidades.

-Felix…

-Mi vida es mía, pero ahora será tuya, tu eres el motivo por el cual me acostumbre a sonreír, soy dueño de mi mente, de mi lama, de mi cuerpo, por eso te quiero a mi lado, no como mi amiga, no como mi compañera de lucha, como la parte más importante de mi mundo, se mi mundo.

-¿Qué hay de tu corazón?- le pregunto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, Felix hacia su mejor esfuerzo por declarársele aunque careciera de romanticismo.

-Te lo dije, soy dueño de mi mente, cuerpo y alma pero le corazón… es tuyo.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Les cambie le menú xD_**

 ** _Día 23.- Drabble sobre la confesión romántica de un personaje a otro_**

 ** _En un principio en el reto de Algún personaje descubra la identidad de Ladybug o Chat Noir" la idea original era que Felix descubriera que Bridgette era ladybug, pero todo cambio cuando recordé este día y reto, para hacer que un chico serio se declarara y bueno me costó un poquito de trabajo pero al final quedo._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este drabble_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	24. Fictioner

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 24.- Fanfic Libre_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Fictioner._**

Sentia su mundo derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, todo su trabajo y tiempo invertido en aquel proyecto se destrozó como el cristal al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Patético.- Gabriel Agreste ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de observar los diseños, solo observo a la chica frente a él.

-Pero señor, esta línea es algo fresco e innovador para los jóvenes que…

-Por eso es patético, si no tienes buenas ideas que proponer, no sirves, sigue con tus cuentos de hadas y todas esas tonterías aquí no me sirve tu trabajo.- sus palabras eran duras y mesclado a su porte serio eran más hirientes.- fuera de mi oficina tengo verdadero trabajo que hacer.

Aquella joven salió de aquella oficina destrozada, sus pasos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, de su bolso saco una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo adornado con una pluma.

 _"Entonces, los sueños y esperanzas de Gabrielle se derrumbaron, una simple chica como ella nunca podría sacar a sus seres queridos de las fosas de fuego donde estaban prisioneros debía aceptarlo, vivir de sueños ya era imposible…"_

Ella suspiro, talvez Gabriel Agreste tenía razón, ella no servía para ser diseñadora, solo debía quedarse en su hogar y escribir "cuentos" algo que si podía hacer bien.

Una mariposa revoloteo frente a ella hasta posarse y fusionarse sobre la pluma del bolígrafo… todo comenzó.

Marinette estaba en un problema, su clase se había separado en grupos para preparar una exposición, el problema: durante la exposición de Alya, niño y Adrien, ella se embobo escuchando las palabras del rubio sin siquiera prestar atención, su profesora lo había notado por eso ahora estaba en un problema.

-Sigo esperando su respuesta señorita.- mordía su lápiz con desesperación ¿Cuál era la reacción que se producía al mesclar Calcium y fuego?

-B-bueno, la reacción química que se produce es… es…

Gritos fuera de la escuela se dejaron escuchar, en ese momento Marinette sintió un peso lejos de sus hombros, todos corrieron a ver que sucedía, para sorpresa de muchos, en las calles de parís se observaban a antiguos guerreros griegos correr en caballos, un tanto extraño, pero sospechoso, Adrien sabía que un akuma estaba suelto puesto que la piel de aquellos guerreros era de un tono azulado. Lentamente y sin llamar la atención de nadie salió de la clase y corrió a los baños.

-Tenemos que actuar Plagg.

-Gracias al cielo, ya me había aburrido de escuchar puras formulas químicas, mi cabecita explotara en cualquier momento.

-Si, si ahora ¡Plagg transformación!

Marinette se había escabullido de la clase hasta la biblioteca, también se había dado cuenta que algo estaba mal, pero por desgracia no había notado la desaparición de Adrien

-Tikki hay que darnos prisa.

-Sabes que para cuando regresemos tendrás que responder a la pregunta ¿verdad?

-Tikki, la química después por favor ¡Tikki transformación!

Chat Noir había llegado a un edificio alto, cuando salió de su escondite, se había percatado que le cielo ahora era invadido por grifones.

-¿Pero que está pasando?- se preguntó al ver a esas míticas criaturas volar sin importarles nada, una de ellas fue directo a chat, más este logro esconderse antes de caer en sus garras.

-¡Chat Noir!- el grito de ladybug se escuchó, y pronto ella le dio alcance.- ¿Estas bien?

-A tu lado quien no My lady.

-Las bromas para después si, ¿alguna pista?

-Nada, a pesar de que las calles fueron invadidas por soldados griegos, los cielos por grifones… y ahora una hidra, nada fuera de lo normal.- le dijo, ladybug negó con la cabeza ese gato sabia como desesperarla en menos de un minuto.

-Debe de haber una fuente de donde salgan todas esas criaturas solo hay que…

-¡Cuidado!

Chat observo un grifón, intentar atrapar a su lady con sus garras, el gato fue rápido en sus movimientos pegándola a su cuerpo y lanzándose edificio abajo, para fortuna de ambos ninguno resulto herido.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella, pues Chat había usado su cuerpo como colchón para ladybug.

-Nada grabe my lady, nada grabe… y ahora….

-¡Chat!

Ladybug observo a terrada a una mujer sentada en un banco del parque, un grifón se acercó a ella con la intención de atraparla, ambos héroes corrieron para salvarla más algo interesante ocurrió… el grifón estallo en un polvo dorado que de forma inmediata entro al pergamino que la chica tenía entre sus manos. Aquella joven parecía una musa griega.

-Creo encontramos al akuma.- susurro ladybug.

La mujer lazo levemente su mirada del pergamino detallando a los héroes frente a ella.

 _-Fictioner… ahora debes cumplir tu parte del trato, tráeme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir con el poder de tus escritos._

La marca y palabras de Hawk Moth le hicieron ponerse de pie, ambos héroes se alistaron para atacarla mientras la examinaban, debían encontrar el lugar donde su akuma se ocultaba.

-Seguro está en el pergamino.- dijo ladybug.- el grifón se desvaneció y entro en él.

-Entonces hay que quitarle esa hoja de las manos.

Chat saco su bastón para impulsarse y caer a las espaldas de la joven, pero algo paso… el bastón de chat golpeo a ladybug en el estómago.

-¡Ladybug!.- grito.- yo…lo siento yo no quise… no sé qué paso.

 _"_ _Chat Noir había tomado la decisión de traicionar a su compañera de lucha"_

Le escucharon decir, ella seguía escribiendo en su pergamino.

 _"_ _En ese momento Ladybug supo que ya no había esperanzas… tomo la decisión, firmemente, ya no habría más secretos"_

-¿Qué dice ahora?- se preguntó Chat, ladybug le había tomado de la mano.

-Chat yo… sé que por mucho tiempo te eh molestado, te he dicho muchas cosas. Pero todo lo había por ocultar mis sentimientos por ti, todo este tiempo desde que te conocí yo me enamore de ti.

-L-lady…bug.- un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

-¡Demonios!- grito ella.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Fictioner.- dijo la joven.- literalmente yo… escribo su historia.

-Hay que quitarle ese pergamino antes de que haga otra tontería.- dijo enfadada, Chat se sentía herido por aquella esas palabras de su amada eran… falsas.

-Qué tal si ponemos algo de humor a esta historia…-con unos cuentos movimientos de su muñeca y la pluma escribió algo rápido en el pergamino.

-Ladybug, no te has preguntado ¿Por qué vestimos estos trajes?- hablo chat un tanto sorprendidos, Fictioner había atacado de nuevo.

-Chat… no es momento.

-Yo creo que es lógico, digo, literalmente salvamos a parís desnudos… esto no es ropa es como una capa de piel, pero ropa no es, para nada.- tras cerrar la boca, ladybug y él mismo se habían sonrojado violentamente.

-No lo digas…- le advirtió muerta de vergüenza.

-¡LADY BUG ESTAS DESNUDA!

-¡Claro que no! Usamos un traje mágico.- grito.

-Cambiemos le genero.- hablo Fictioner esta ves sentada sobre la rama de un árbol.

 _"Todo ya está preparado, ambos amantes cumplirían su promesa hecha hace tiempo, no importando las máscaras unirían sus vidas pro la eternidad."_

-¿Qué planeas ahora fictioner?- se preguntó la de traje rojo, Chat había colocado una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando se giró a verlo noto que el traje de chat había cambiado a un smoking negro.

-Mi hermosa dama, gracias por hacerme el honor de convertirme en tu esposo.- le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!- ella intento dar un paso atrás, más algo se lo impidió, se había atorado con su largo vestido blanco con encajes rojos. Fictioner no solo podía manipular sus palabras y pensamientos, alteraba realmente la realidad.- ¡Oh chat!

-Ladybug, reacciona.- pidió él

-Chat yo… yo voy a revelarte mi identidad.

-¡No!...¡Cataclismo!- invoco, aunque se muriera de ganas de saber quién era, Fictioner se estaba aprovechando en todo momento.

De un ágil salto logro arrebatarle y destruir el pergamino, el akuma no estaba en ese lugar.

-Debe estar en la pluma.- aduras penas Ladybug logro correr a su lado alzando la falda de su vestido.- ¡Lucky Charm!

A sus manos llego un tintero, fictioner solo los observaba mientras la pluma en el aire escribía la historia de la cual eran víctimas.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Escribir nuestra historia. – dijo sonriente, Chat amplio su sonrisa, algo le decía que al igual que su lady pensaban lo mismo.

Los guerreros, hidras y grifones, no eran los únicos que habían salido de las escrituras de Fictioner, sino que ahora la ciudad se veía invadida por enormes objetos voladores, y pequeñas personitas verdes parecidos a hombres de gomita armados que salían de las naves espaciales.

 _-¿Que estas esperando? ¡Tráeme los miraculous!_

Exigió Hawk Moth, Fictioner, rodo los ojos, escribiendo algo al aire… la guarida de su creador ahora era invadida por miles de pequeños conejitos gelatinosos que le privaron de la movilidad.

-¡Fictioner!- grito Chat.- no crees que a nuestra boda le faltan invitados y un acta que constate estamos casados.

Fictioner bajo del árbol, su pluma seguía escribiendo la aire, ahora el gato negro estaba encadenado a una silla frente a un altar, Ladybug a su lado solo que en lugar de ramo traía una escopeta que apuntaba a la cabeza del héroe.

-Es…esto no era necesario…- dijo le nervioso, la mirada de ladybug le daba bastante miedo.- ¿Acepto?

 _"_ _Los planes era fáciles… en cuento ambos se unieran en matrimonio, ella lo mataría y después desaparecerá con su verdadero amor"_

-L-lady… no me… no me mates…

-¡Firma ahora!- exigió ladybug pegando el cañón a su cien. El pitido de su anillo y los pendientes comenzó a escucharse.

-N-no tengo una pluma pero…my lady, puedes conseguirla purrrfavor.

En aquel momento y con ayuda de su yoyo logro atrapar la pluma dorada de fictioner.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil.- dijo sorprendida ladybug, Fictioner no se veía preocupada por haber perdido su pluma dorada.

-Es por que la historia termino.- dijo ella.- adelante todos sabemos cómo terminara esto. Solo recuerda no todo es ficción en esta "historia"

La pluma fue rota, el akuma liberado y purificado, todo había regresado a la normalidad, la mujer afectada por le akuma no recordaba nada.

-No todo es ficción.- susurro ladybug.- ¿Qué querrá decir?

-My lady…¿segura todo regreso a la normalidad?- chat era una mescla de emociones, nervios, alegría… miedo.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chat se dio la media vuelta, en sus manos tenía un acta de matrimonio formada por ella y por él, eso no había desaparecido.

-Realmente ¿Eres Marinette?- ladybug le arrebato esa hoja de papel, Marinette Dupain cheng había firmado un acta donde "legalmente" se casaba con…

-¡ADRIEN!... es…¡Esto no es real!- grito.

-No todo es ficción, realmente…nos casamos… ¡Marinette me case contigo!- Adrien/ Chat la abrazo, no parecía estar confundido, era todo lo contrario. Regresemos a clase antes de perder la transformación.

Marinette no salía de su asombro, mientras corría agarrada de la mano de Adrien… se había casado con Adrien… se caso a los quince años con Adrien… Adrien… Adrien…

-¿Qué le digo a mis padres ahora?- chillo por lo bajo.

Tenía toda esa tarde para pensar en que decirle a Adrien sin sonar como una tonta o darle a entender que estaba incomoda con ese matrimonio, ¿Cómo pedir un divorcio cuando ni los adres de ambos sabían que sus hijos habían contraído matrimonio?

Por su parte, Adrien… bueno él estaba feliz de la vida por su nueva vida.

Notas finales:

Pues que les digo, fue un enredo de historia xD

 ** _Día 24.- Fanfic Libre_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fictioner" es el apodo que me dieron un grupo de face por mi foto de perfil xD de hay la inspiración para el capitulo._**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Fic._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	25. Todo padre debe aprender

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 25.- Oneshot o Drabble donde los protagonistas sean los padres de Adrien o Marinette._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Todo padre debe aprender._**

Gabriel Agreste había aprendido por las malas que llevar a su hijo de tres semanas de nacido a reuniones importantes no era correcto, menos cuando a su hijo se le daba por llorar cada tanto.

También aprendió que hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando se le cambia el pañal, puesto que los niños por el frio tienden a disparar a cualquier dirección, sobre todo si lo que traía puesto en ese instante era un fino traje para la cena importante de esa noche.

Por las malas aprendió también que su hijo sin supervisión es un peligro andante, los niños pueden llenar tu taza de café con lodo y terminar tomándolo.

Por otro lado aprendió que su hijo era un tesoro en su vida, ya que el pequeño llenaba con sus risas el vacío que dejo su esposa al morir días después de que Adrien naciera.

A prendió lo que eran los sentimientos paternos y la necesidad de proteger a aquel pequeño indefenso. Que por las noches necesitaba de un cuento para dormir.

Y que también aprendió que su hijo, a pesar de las adversidades podía hacerlo sonreír con la noticia de ser abuelo.

A pesar de que los años pasen Adrien siempre seria su hijo y Gabriel siempre seria su padre, a pesar de las diferencias, es lo que todo padre debe aprender.

 ** _Notas fianales:_**

 ** _Lo siento pero que puedo decir este señor me da mucho para escribir._**

 ** _Día 25.- Oneshot o Drabble donde los protagonistas sean los padres de Adrien o Marinette._**

 ** _Más que algo sacado de mi loca imaginación, yo considero que esto es algo un tanto reflexivo, puesto que Gabriel no es muy expresivo con su Adrien, pero todos saben que quiere a su hijo… además que me lo imagine con Gabriel en sus últimos momentos de vida ( ToT no me maten) y bueno…_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Drabble_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	26. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 26.- Drabble sobre la identidad de Hawk Moth_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _¿Qué piensas hacer?_**

Adrien había despertado tarde, tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a su clase de esgrima, pero antes debía recoger el justificante firmado por su padre para poder ir a Alemania a la campaña publicitaria en la que se trabajaba.

-¡Es necesario obtenerlos!- el grito de su padre le llamo la atención, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien… que extraño.

Adrien se asomó ligeramente por la puerta entre abierta, sus ojos se abrieron la ver a una pequeña criatura lila ser amedrentada por las palabras de su madre.

-¡Debo obtenerlos y tú debes darme más poder!

-Amo… mi poder no… a menos que consiga los miraculous no puedo dar más poder.- intento explicarse. Gabriel pateo el suelo con fuerza en señal de enfado.

-Nooroo…transfórmame.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron más y más… su padre… su padre era Hawk Mmoth, quiso retroceder, huir, esconderse, no logro coordinar sus pasos y termino cayendo dentro de la oficina. Su padre le miro, no parecía sorprenderse de que su hijo lo descubriera.

-Veo que me has descubierto Adrien.- le dijo.- ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La risa malvada de su padre resonó por todo la mansión… ¿Qué podía hacer?

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Díganme que no es obvio que Gabriel es Hawk Mmoth… xD_**

 ** _Día 26.- Drabble sobre la identidad de Hawk Moth_**

 ** _Yo pertenezco a ese 999999999.9% que creen que Gabriel es el villano y a la misma población que piensa que Adrien es quien lo descubrirá xD o quien sabe antes descubre a ladybug jeje_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Drabble_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	27. Para recordar

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 27.- Drabble donde tu OTP cuente su vida de casados._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Para recordar._**

Adrien y Marinette tiene mucho para recordar, como por ejemplos sus aniversarios.

Durante su boda de papel, Adrien había organizado una perfecta cena romántica a la luz de la luna en un yate donde su esfuerzo fue bien recompensado.

Durante su boda de algodón, Marinette había hecho un pedido "especial "para su esposo… que decir que ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche.

La boda de Cuero fue organizada por ambos para realizar un viaje al otro lado del mundo.

La boda de Lino no lograron festejarla, ambos tuvieron agendas apretadas.

Su boda de Madera es especial… Adrien recibió un pequeño paquete con un par de botitas tejidas.

La boda de Hierro la festejaron en Asia junto a su pequeño Louis

Para la boda de Lana Adrien dejo a su hijo al cuidado de sus abuelos y junto a Marinette se "fugaron" a la playa.

El día de su boda de bronce fue en el hospital, dando la bien venida a Emma

Y durante su boda de Arcilla, Adrien recibió otra caja pequeña ahora con un gorrito dentro.

Ambos podría seguir recordando, cada uno de sus aniversarios, y los que estaban por venir, dejarían que le destino los sorprendieran a fin de cuentas la Boda de Huesos era algo de lo que estaban seguros sus nietos les recordarían con amor y gusto.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Hace poco una amiga festejo la boda de Oro de sus abuelos y se me ocurrió que sería un perfecto tema para este drabble_**

 ** _Día 27.- Drabble donde tu OTP cuente su vida de casados._**

 ** _Todo mundo sabe que el Aadrinette y sus variantes son mi OTP preferidas y este tema me dio muchas ideas xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara el Drabble_**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	28. Tras mil tropiezos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 28.- Oneshot donde los Kwami sean humanos._**

 ** _Advertencia: AU_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Tras mil tropiezos._**

Se sabe que las personas están unidas por él hilo rojo del destino, también que dos personas comparte la mitad de una misma alma… alma que está destinada a encontrar su otra mitad una y otra vez.

Sus largos cabellos rojos son ondeados con cuidado por el viento, puede sentir las ligera briza matinal tocar su rostro, pronto un nuevo amanecer está por llegar, lamentablemente… pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver un nuevo amanecer.

Alguien le ha abrazado desde la espalda, dándole su calor, compartiendo sus sentimientos.

-Él también se fue.- dijo Ella mientras ponía delicadamente sus manos sobre aquellos brazos que solo le abrazaron con más fuerza.

-Tikki…- susurro contra su oído, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, el ligero hipar de sus llantos.

-¿Qué hice esta vez mal Plagg? ¿Por qué se fue?- pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Tú no has hecho nada Tikki.- le respondió Plagg, notando como sus cabellos negros y los rojos de ella se combinaban a la perfección.- fue él quien no se dio cuenta que tenía a la mujer perfecta.

-Debo rendirme… el amor no fue hecho para mi.- dijo, Plagg se mordió los labios.

-Cada que tropiezas te levantas más fuerte, no dejes que un patán como aquel te destruya el corazón, la persona que sabrá valorarte llegara a tu vida…" _Ya está aquí y no te das cuenta"-_ Pensó para sí.

\- Pero ya eh tropezado varias veces Plagg, a veces solo quisiera que todo terminara y dejar de sufrir, no quiero seguir amando, pero mi corazón es débil y cae en un oscuro abismo cada que es lastimado, me duele, me duele sentir que siga latiendo y sentir este vacío.

Plagg le abrazo con más fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. Como odiaba en esos momentos ser su mejor amigo, como odiaba sentirse así sentir su dolor… como la odiaba a ella por no darse cuenta que él la ama desde la tierna infancia.

-Tikki, yo siempre voy a estar aquí… siempre voy a secar tus lágrimas, siempre te voy a escuchar, aceptare a cualquiera que creas que es el indicado, y cuando él también se aleje de tu lado ven al mío y siente te libre de llorar, de hablar, no tengas miedo porque siempre estaré a tu lado.

Plagg le hico girarse para verlo a los ojos, sus orbes verdes se profundizaron con aquellas gemas azules brillantes por las lágrimas… observo fijamente cada una de sus facciones con los pulgares elimino todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, porque no en esos momentos Tikki se daba cuenta que cada que ella muere, él lo hace igual.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- le pregunto, Plagg sonrió de medio lado.

-Porque soy tu amigo, no importa que ya me haigas rechazado, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Entre cerro sus ojos con pesar, a pesar de todo ella no podía darse cuenta que Plagg le amaba con locura, no podía darse cuenta de eso.

Los días pasan, las semanas pasa, los meces hasta que ella encuentra una nueva persona, Plagg cumple su promesa lo acepta, escucha a Tikki, limpia sus lágrimas, y estalla en furia cuando aquel patán se atreve a ponerle una mano encima. Lo golpea le hace arrepentirse incluso de haber nacido… esa misma noche él se va dejando a Tikki con el corazón herido.

-Nuevamente cometí un error.- se dijo.

-Solo has tropezado con la misma piedra, es momento de cambiar de camino. Es momento que salga de tu camino.- Plagg sabe que de seguir así ambos se volverán masoquistas sino es que ya lo eran.

-Plagg.

Él se acerca. Besa su frente… es la última noche que le escuchara, que secara sus lágrimas.

-Si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se van a encontrar al final del camino aun tras mil tropiezos.

-¿también vas a dejarme?- la voz entre cortada de Tikki le parte el alma.

-Voy a seguir caminando por ti, cuando nos veamos otra vez… yo are que dejes de tropezar, estar a tu lado me ha enfermado, verte con otro despierta instintos en mí y me da miedo lastimarte.

-A pesar de que ya te rechace ¿Vas a esperarme?

-Si.

Fue su última respuesta… hasta que Tikki no deje de tropezar Plagg no regresara.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Llantos dónde (? xD_**

 ** _Día 28.- Oneshot donde los Kwami sean humanos._**

 ** _Tengo tanto para escribir de estos dos que la lista de fics pendientes crece más y más xD ya le tocaba a estos dos ponerse trágicos/ románticos xD ok no se ni que dije jajaj_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este Oneshot._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto n.n_**


	29. El lenguaje de los besos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 29.- Fanfic Libre_**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _El lenguaje de los besos._**

Chat Noir sabe que Marinette no puede resistirse a sus besos, pero así como sabe que ella no puede resistirse sabe que ella no sabe el significado de cada beso que le da. Por eso cada día de la semana tiene uno especialmente para ella.

Los lunes, le ayuda despertarse cada mañana con un beso en los ojos, para despertarla, un beso que le indica ternura e inspiración para iniciar sus semanas.

Los martes, los martes por la noche antes de acostarse a dormir, Chat le besa en el cabello, la besa para demostrarle que la necesita y no puede vivir sin ella.

Los miércoles, cada que termina una ronda de patrullaje le saluda con un beso en la mano, para demostrarle que le adora, que la quiere y le valora por ser alguien especial en su vida.

Los jueves, ese día el gato negro demuestra sus "traviesas intenciones" besándole en el cuello cuando esta desprevenida, demostrándole su amor apasionado y que no puede esperar a que la semana termine para darle su beso favorito.

Los viernes, y tras una dura semana, Chat la pega a su cuerpo desde la cintura para besar sus labios, le demuestra entonces que la semana no fue sino un obstáculo que logro superar gracias a su ayuda y su voluntad, además de que siempre desea tenerla así sin que se marche de su vida.

Los sábados, Chat le besa la mejilla de forma lenta y larga… el fin de semana ya comenzó y el departamento está a su entera disposición.

Los domingos son los preferidos de Chat, cada domingo se despide de su princesa besándole en la frente, para demostrarle que nunca le abandonara, que siempre la va a proteger.

Cada día hay un beso distinto para Marinette, y alguno adicional para él, tal vez ella no comprenda por que cada día es un beso distinto y el día que lo descubra, lo apreciara más de lo que ya lo hace.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Penúltimo fic del reto._**

 ** _Día 29.- Fanfic Libre._**

 ** _Marichat! Jaja… ok ok pues este es el penúltimo fic de esta reto y wow sí que me costó un poquito, creo que hasta es drabble xD y no hay mucho que decir solo que ahora ya saben que significa cada beso xD_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este fic._**

 ** _Nos vemos mañana con el último reto n.n_**


	30. Bye bye petit papillon

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 ** _30 días para de fanfics de Miraculous_**

 ** _Día 30.- Fanfic dramático de tu OTP._**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Bye bye petit papillon._**

Camina sin rumbo fijo, parece un espectro que deambula por las calles… su cuerpo únicamente es cubierto por una larga capa negra, es una noche de invierno, demasiado cruel, el viento golpea sin piedad alguna como si de tal modo quisiera arrancar los arboles de raíz de un solo tajo, y aun si con aquella fuerza la capa de esa persona no se desprendía de ella.

Los copos de nueve comenzaban a bajar, como transcurrían las horas la nieve cubría más y más el camino… había logrado llegar a una pequeña y cómoda casa casi a las afueras a de la ciudad, la cuidad que le vio nacer, crecer, reír, jugar y convertirse en lo que alguna vez fue. Visiblemente para su modo de caminar se notaba que las fuerzas sele agotaban y que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente sobre aquel blanco manto de nieve.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y que este se viera fracasado, un ligero llanto le hizo reaccionar, haciendo a un lado la capa que le cubría para poder ver lo que cargaba, un pequeño bulto rosa que comenzaba a moverse entre sus brazos… antes de poder mover un poco aquella tela que cubría al bulto la puerta de aquella humilde casa se abrió, la luz se veía a corta distancia podía sentirla cálida, dos personas salieron de inmediato, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, los recuerdos le invadieron la mente de forma inmediata.

Pronto se cubrió nuevamente con la capa dejando unos de sus brazos libres para descubrirse la cabeza, dejando verse por fin una chica de aproximadamente diecinueve años, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules los cuales ya casi no tenían aquel brillo de vida.

Quien estaba al frente de ella eran dos personas de por los menos treinta años de edad que le miraron con sorpresa, la mujer de cabellos rojos se le acerco, y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo el llanto infantil se dejó escuchar… arrodillada en el suelo descubrió un poco aquel bulto entre sus brazos dejando ver a un bebe, aquellas personas quedaron sorprendidas, más porque aquel bebe les recordaba a alguien en particular; la mujer de cabellos rojos tomo la bebe entre sus brazos mientas el hombro de oscura cabellera la tomo a ella entre sus brazos para llevarla dentro de la casa.

Comenzó a tomar conciencia de sí misma, se sentía también en el lugar donde estaba, nuevamente aquel llanto le regreso a su realidad despertando abruptamente ¿Dónde estaba? … no reconocía ese lugar, su atención estaba más concentrada en buscar al bebe que traía consigo.

El miedo en su interior se incrementó, miro las planas de sus manos.

-Siete días- susurro… sin perder más el tiempo se levantó de aquella cama lo más rápido posible, su estado aun no avía mejorado ya que por la fuerza y rapidez en que ejerció en aquel momento dio directamente de golpe en el suelo.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió por el ruido que ocasiono la chica

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto aquel hombre de oscura cabellera ayudándole a regresar a la cama. Lo detallo mordiéndose la mejilla internamente.

-Plagg…- quien anteriormente fuera un Kwami le sonrío era grato saber que aquella chica que alguna vez fue llamada Ladybug aún le recordara.

-Gr-gracias…- quedo sorprendida, ahora tomaba conciencia de donde estaba, de cual había sido su objetivo al estar en ese lugar.- Plagg…Tikki.

-Marinette.- él suspiro pesadamente.- ¿Por qué has venido? Desapareciste hace casi un año, todos te dimos por muerta y ahora estas aquí.- tarde o temprano ella escucharía esas palabras y estaba preparada.

-Es… es una historia demasiado complicada…- teniéndolo frente a ella no podía verlo a los ojos… aun no- donde…

-Esta con Tikki, iré por tu bebe.- ayudándola a sentarse en la cama, salió de la habitación para después entrar en cortos minutos con la pelirroja y su bebe en brazos.

-Tikki

-Marinette.- la pelirroja acorto la distancia para abrazar a su antigua portadora y quien fuera el elemento clave para ayudar a su liberación definitiva. Tikki entro al bebe a Marinette.

-Es una larga historia, supongo que esperar más de cinco mil años valdrá la pena para escuchar un nuevo relato- Plagg le miraba serio, y la misma seriedad se contagió a Tikki después abría momento para un reencuentro, ahora esa chica tenía mucho de qué hablar.

-Marinette, tienes mucho que explicarte, desde que desapareciste teníamos miedo de que hubieras muerto, lo que paso para derrotar a Hawk Moth poner tu vida al límite para liberarnos de ser Kwami ¿Puedes imaginarte lo mucho que sufrimos por no saber de ti?

-Lo lamento Tikki, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que irme… puede que todo sea… que actuara de forma inmadura… pero tenía miedo no quería lastimar a nadie tenía que irme…- apretó fuertemente sus ojos, no quería llorar no frente a ellos.

Plagg observo al bebe moverse entre los brazos de Marinette, realmente eran dos gotas de agua, algo en su interior le decía que ese bebe fue la razón principal para que ella desapareciera.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto mirando al bebe.

-Emma

-Y él…- quiso preguntar, la azabache bajo su mirada era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Sí y no lo sabe… ¿Recuerdan lo que paso aquel día? Que la vida de alguno de los dos se vería en peligro si aceptábamos portar ambos miraculous al mismo tiempo.

Tikki y Plagg no podían olvidarlo, en su última pelea por acabar contra el mal, Marinette se arriesgó y tomo el anillo de Adrien, obtener aquel gran poder parecido al de un dios significaba hacer un gran sacrificio, no solo terminaron con la maldad y existencia de Hawk Moth sino que ambos fueron liberados de aquellas joyas, solo para esperar a que todo el ciclo se repitiera cuando fuera el momento.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto Tikki.

-En realidad siempre estuve cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, eso no importa en este momento realmente.

-Claro que importa Marinette. Adrien va a casarse dentro de tres meces y tu regresas después de un año con SU hija ¿Sabes que le va a detestarte después de saber esto?- Marinette sabía que le regaño de Plagg tenía justificación, realmente con qué cara se atrevía ella a regresar después de un año en el que les hizo sufrir a todos.

-Cuando Adrien supo quién era realmente Ladybug se decepciono demasiado, yo diría que a pesar de este año de anonimato el sigue odiándome, realmente no me importa y tampoco me importa que sepa de la existencia de Emma, ya lo dijo Plagg Adrien se casara con Lila.

-No digas esas cosas Marinette, Adrien no te odia, él…

-Si lo hace Tikki, por eso estoy aquí ahora, porque a pesar de lo que hice en ustedes puedo confiar plenamente, a ustedes puedo confiarles este secreto y el futuro de mi hija, por eso les suplico si tengo que hacerlo de rodillas lo are, Adrien no puede enterarse de ella, ya no arruinen su felicidad como yo lo hice al revelar mi identidad… por favor.

Ambos simplemente o sabían que decir o que hacer al escuchar aquellas palabras, ambos querían y se preocupaban por sus antiguos portadores, más las cosas ya habían llegado a un grado en que decidir que sería lo correcto para ambos era muy difícil…Plagg conocía cuales fueron los sentimientos de Adrien por ladybug y la mescla de emociones que sintió la saber quién era ella realmente, no podía negar que el enfado fue una de ellas. Tikki también fue testigo de los sentimientos de Marinette por Adrien y la inmensa tristeza de la cual fue víctima al descubrirse y ver la decepción en los ojos del rubio; ¿Por qué el actuó de esa manera? Si los sentimientos eran mutuos ¿Por qué decepcionarse?

Marinette les conto todo la verdad, cuanto más contaba ambos más podían comprenderla, la decepción de ambos era por igual para ellos. Lo que seguían sin entender era ¿Por qué Marinette no quería que Adrien supiera de esa bebe?

-¿Aun lo amas?- pregunto Plagg, ella asintió no había necesidad de preguntarlo, el solo ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Pero como es que los dos…no entiendo, si ambos estaban decepcionados mutuamente ¿Cómo fue que Emma?- realmente Tikki no entendía ese detalle. Marinette sonrió.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, recuerdo que esto paso tiempo antes de terminar con Hawk Moth, la noche que a ustedes les drenaron toda la energía y seguían con nosotros, solo… dejamos que las hormonas actuaran mientras se recuperaban… y después de su derrota, de sufrir por su rechazo… lo descubrí… yo… había quedado embarazada. El miedo me invadía, no sabía con quién ir o donde ir, solo un día tome un par de cosas y desaparecí.

-Tenías que a ver venido con nosotros.- regaño Plagg.- podíamos a verte ayudado.- calmándose un poco se acercó a la azabache.

–Sabía que si venía con ustedes en primer lugar… él se enteraría ya lo dije no quiero arruinarle más la vida ya sufrió demasiado.

-Eres consciente de que aras sufrir a tu hija de cualquier forma ¿Verdad Marinette?- Tikki le miro a los ojos, sus palabras eran ciertas, por eso pensó en ellos en esos momentos tan cruciales, solo quedaban ellos para ella.

-Hay algo más que no les eh dicho- confeso, su semblante serio les comenzó a helar la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es por eso que estoy aquí… quiero que ustedes dos protejan a Emma a parir de ahora… porque… no me queda más tiempo.

-¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto aterrada Tikki.

-Durante mi embarazo… adonde fui me dijeron que era de alto riesgo, no tenía muchas posibilidades de que Emma naciera… más lo logro…- aun con lágrimas sonrió mirando a la bebe que le veía fijamente con sus vivos ojos esmeralda.

Ambos guardaron silencio, intentaron encontrar algún error en sus palabras, sabían que Marinette jamás aria ese tipo de bromas de tan muy mal gusto y menos teniendo que ver con la muerte, su vida ya había sido acortada cuando uso ambos miraculous y ahora ella estaba hay diciéndoles que pronto… pronto moriría.

-Y aun sabiendo que Emma estaba bien con ustedes tengo miedo.- hablo sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Miedo… miedo a que?- pregunto Plagg.

-Si Adrien se entera de ella, me da miedo que la rechace a pesar de tener a su propia familia, eso me aterra.

-¡Estás loca Marinette!- grito Tikki.- él no puede rechazarla, solo obsérvala, Emma es el vivo retrato de Adren, desde que la vimos abrir sus ojos, no nos quedó la más mínima duda, él no puede rechazarla.

-Nada es seguro, por eso apenas nació, tomo esta decisión de venir con ustedes… fue una locura salir con ella en tan corto tiempo, más era necesario.

-¿Corti tiempo? Marinette ¿Cuándo nació Emma?- ciertamente Emma era demasiado pequeña, dudaba mucho que ese bebe tuviera por lo menos dos meces.

-Una semana…. Quiero decir dos- contesto, Plagg abrió la boca ¿Qué mierda tenia ella en la cabeza para arriesgar a su hija recién nacida?

-Marinette no sé si llorar o golpearte.- dijo Plagg.- te das cuenta del peligro en que pusiste a tu bebe, es una recién nacida.

-Lo se y lo lamento demasiado, pero tenía que llegar con ustedes.

-Reitero debiste venir con nosotros apenas te enteraste, no habríamos ido por Adrien de inmediato, pero abríamos logrado no corrieras este peligro, eres demasiado testaruda.

-Supongo que de momento no debes de alterarte.- intervino Tikki.- Adrien no está en Paris, hace poco se fue a Canada, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, él va a enterarse tiene ese derecho, cuidaremos de ti hasta que el destino decida que ya es tiempo de que te marches.

Ambas se abrazaron presas de la tristeza y dolor, fueron las mejores amigas en las buenas y en las malas, por su parte Plagg se encargaría de Adrien, ese niño estúpido respondería por la niña aunque la vida le costara, él se encargaría de eso y de hacerle la vida miserable si se atrevía a rechazarla.

Marinette desde que fue elegida por el destino para ser Ladybug, sufrió por las dudas y las temores de no hacer bien las cosas y sin embargo supo cómo salir a delante gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos que no sabían sobre su secreto, muchas veces se sintió mal por el hecho de mentirle a sus padres, ella a pesar de todo eso siguió de pie, siguió luchando siguió esforzándose por que Chat Noir estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de cierto modo Marinette no podía negar que aquel gato fue lo que más le incentivo a no rendirse… más es cierto que uno nunca llega a conocer perfectamente a las personas.

Casi una semana después de que Marinette llegara donde Plagg y Tikki, Adrien regresaba a Paris, se había marchado a Canada para detallar los preparativos de su boda, Lila se había quedado en Paris para terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos personales, lo que le tenía de regreso antes de tiempo fue una carta de Plagg una mentira donde estaba escrito " _El mal regreso, no queda mucho tiempo"_ si bien él había sido liberado de ser un portador no podía negar preocuparse por quien fue un gran amigo y siempre estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, aprovecharía de pasar un tiempo con su ex compañero de lucha antes de regresar solo para unir su vida junto a cierta chica italiana.

-¡Adrien!

El rubio había terminado su recorrido en el aeropuerto hasta le estacionamiento, Lila corrió hasta él acortando la distancia entra ambos, no dudo ni por un segundo en colgarse de su cuello y besarlo como si un hubiera un mañana, Adrien no pudo negarse a corresponder la beso.

-¿Me extrañaste demasiado?

-Bromeas ¡Sentí que te fuiste toda una vida!- le respondió, ambos entraron al auto para ir directo a su mansión, primero dejaría sus cosas y después iría donde Plagg, en su recorrido no notaba cosas fuera de lo normal, todo se veía igual de tranquilo.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando su auto paso frente a la pastelería más famosa de París… hace un año que Marinette había desaparecido ¿Qué habrá sido de ella desde entonces? Ya no importaba él estaba por hacer su vida alado de otra mujer.

-Sabes Adrien, en nuestra boda quiero que por todo el jardín haya aves exóticas, pavorreales blancos, aves del paraíso ¡que hermoso!

-Lo que tú desees Lila.- Lila no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su prometido y futuro esposo beso el dorso de su mano.

-Por cierto Chloe ha aceptado la invitación a la boda.- comento ella.- me hubiera gustado invitar a Marinette pero ni siquiera sus padres saben a dónde se fue.

-Está bien, con que Chloe asista para mi es suficiente.- respondió sin mucha gana, realmente prefería no verla.

-¿Por qué regresaste? No es que desconfié que no confías en mí, pero se supone nos veríamos en Canadá para la boda.

-No, para nada solo recordé un asunto pendiente que tengo aquí sino lo resuelvo no poder casarme tranquilo, además quiere entregar unas invitaciones personalmente. – tras contestarle la pregunta beso su frente.

Tras dejar las pocas cosas que trajo consigo en su mansión, no perdió más tiempo y fue directo a donde Tikki y Plagg, a medio camino se encontró con quien fuera su Kwami bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era extraño verlo de ese modo peo se alegraba de verlo otra vez.

-¡Plagg!- el nombrado estiro su brazo en señal de saludo abandonando su lugar.

-Sabía que apenas llegaras vendrías directo a verme.- dijo sin rodeos el de cabellos oscuros.

-Tu carta fue un incentivo a que regresara, has dicho que el mal regreso y no hay tiempo, nuevamente regresaras a ser un kwami.

-Reamente no.- Le dijo.- Es algo más serio lo que está pasando, lo entenderás cuando lo veas, de momento sígueme aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar.

-Antes que nada Plagg.- del bolsillo de su chaqueta, el rubio le extendió dos sobres color crema con listones color lavanda.- son para Tikki y para ti, invitaciones para mi boda, puedo pagarles el viaje de ida y regreso realmente me gustaría que fueran.

Plagg le miro serio haciendo su mano con las invitaciones a un lado.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos ir, ya te lo dije lo vas a comprender cuando lo veas.

El camino fue en silencio, a Adrien le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera demasiado callado, serio, es como si estuviese enfadado con él y si era así ¿Por qué? Al llegar al como hogar a las afueras de la ciudad apenas al cruzar por la puerta un aroma a leche y talco invadió sus sentidos, ese aroma podía identificarlo como el de un bebe.

-Vamos sígueme.- dijo Plagg, Adren silo atino a sentir con la cabeza.

Tikki salió de la cocina con un biberón en manos, al ver a ambos ella sonrió por cortesía, excusándose unos segundos. Entro a una de las habitaciones y salió rápidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Adrien siéntate.- pidió Plagg.- tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

-Adrien.- le llamo Tikki, lamentamos mucho hacerte venir cuando falta nada para tu boda, pero lo pensamos mucho y tenemos que decírtelo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Marinette.- dijo Plagg.- ¿Qué sabes de ella?- esa pregunta le hizo sentirse algo incómodo y preocupado.

No sabía nada de Marinette desde que ella decidió irse a quien sabe dónde, prefería olvidarla y olvidar todo ese amor que alguna vez y que incluso en esos momentos seguía teniendo por ella. ¿Porque ellos hablaban de Marinette ahora?

-Nada, no sé nada de ella desde que desapareció.- respondió.

-Nunca te preguntaste ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué desapareció?

-Plagg lo que Marinette haga o deje de hacer son cosas que solo ella sabe por qué lo hace, yo no puedo decidir por ella tampoco pensar en sus acciones lo que haga no es mi problema.- respondió algo cansado, desde que se sentó se sintió estresado pro la penetrante mirada de su antiguo kwami.

-Lamentablemente Adrien, si es tu problema.- hablo Tikki.- porque a pesar de que vas a casarte con Lila puedo sentir en tu corazón que aun la amas.

-Y si es así ¿Qué? Ella desapareció antes de que yo pudiera aclarar las cosas, hice mal por irme y no escucharla, yo tenía mucho en que pensar.

-Cuando alguien ama con el corazón Adrien, pensar no es importante solo actuar por el bien de esa persona.

-Es por eso que voy a casarme, para olvidarla, ella donde quiera que este tiene derecho de hacer su vida y buscar la felicidad nuevamente, el mundo no jira a nuestro alrededor simplemente… no podemos estar ya más juntos, no es… Marinette lo quiso así desde que se fue.

-Exactamente el mundo no jira a su alrededor y es cierto.- dijo Plagg.- pero tiempo es lo que ya no hay, para Marinette ya no hay más tiempo para que rehaga su vida, su mundo gira alrededor de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Marinette nos pidió un favor muy grande, y quería que lo mantuviéramos en secreto de ti, pero ambos no creemos que sea justo.- intervino Tikki.

-Ya no entiendo ¿Qué quieren decirme realmente?

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos dreno la energía? Que ambos tuvieron que esconderse dentro de las ruinas de una bodega para que nosotros lográsemos recuperarnos.- Adrien asintió, era imposible no recordar lo sucedido aquella ocasión, cuando se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Poco nos interesa lo que paso esa noche, pero si tú te decepcionaste de que Marinette fuera Ladybug, nosotros como antiguos kwami nos sentimos decepcionados de ustedes que fueron nuestros portadores.

-Ustedes… ¿saben dónde está Marinette?- ellos asintieron, un nudo en u garganta se formó no podía evitarlo era una mescla de emociones diversas.

-Sabemos dónde esta Marinette.- dijo rápidamente Tikki.- y sabemos más cosas que ella debería decirte personalmente pero antes de llevarte con ella ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Lila?

-No entiendo, Lila es la mujer con la que decidí casarme.- respondió.

-Pero sabes que no la amas.- intervino Plagg.- te casas con ella solo para olvidarte de Marinette.

Plagg guio a Adrien a una de las habitaciones.

Realmente, era por eso que estaba por casarse, Adrien solo estaba usando a Lila para olvidarse de Marinette… no, lo hacía para olvidar a ladybug realmente era lo mismo eran la misma persona, pero ese era un secreto que se lo llevaría a la tumba, Lila no lo merecía y estaba consciente de eso, realmente daba asco como persona.

-Marinette.- hablo Plagg sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Plagg abrió la puerta de la habitación, a la ves que Adrien se sorprendía aún más, hay estaba ella sentada en la cama tal y como la recordaba, Marinette estaba igual o mas sorprendida que él al verlo, el rubio salió de su asombro y dirigió su atención al bebe que jugaba en la cama con el biberón.

-Adrien…- susurro ella.

-Ustedes dos tiene mucho de qué hablar los dejare solos, y eviten matarse por favor.- antes de salir, Plagg entro tomo a la bebe en brazos y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Marinette segundos después de que el antiguo kwami saliera de la habitación.

-Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué haces aquí después de desaparecerte por un año?

-Tenai que pedir un favor.- respondió sin verlo a la cara.

-¿Y ese bebe?- apretando los puños se puso de pie, para caminar a la ventana, los copos de nieve caían nuevamente.

-Supongo que debo responderte… su nombre es Emma es mi hija y…- guardo silencio para girarse a verlo, quisiera o no tendría que saberlo.- y también tuya.- el rostro del rubio era un poema indescifrable, su cerebro seguía intentando procesar esa información.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No te culpo que lo dudes, me fui sin siquiera decírtelo, puedes o no dudar de mis palabras pero es verdad esa bebe es tu hija.

Desierto modo las palabras de Tikki y Plagg con respecto a lo sucedido aquella oacación cobraban un poco de sentido.

-Y regresas solo a decírmelo cuando estoy a poco de casarme.- reclamo.- Marinette tu…

-Voy a morir.- dijo de golpe interrumpiéndolo.- el usar ambos miraculous significaba hacer un gran sacrificio, no me importo que mi tiempo de vida se redujera, y cuando supe que estaba embarazada y que la vida de mi bebe estaba en peligro… si alguien tenía que morir desee que fuera yo… por eso estoy aquí.- de sus claros ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-Marinette.

-No quiero arruinar tu boda, ni siquiera tenías que enterarte de esto… moriría feliz sabiendo que Tikki y Plagg podrían cuidar de ella, mi intención ya no era seguir arruinando tu vida, así que te pido lo olvides y vivas feliz, tú y Lila se lo merecen.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes ¿Por qué tenías que esperar?

-Cuando lo supe, tenía tanto miedo que lo primero que pensé fue en escapar, no tenía miedo de mis padres, de la sociedad, tenía miedo de ti, pero a estas alturas ya poco me importa, ahora vete, olvida todo esto solo si alguna vez llegas a ver a Emma, por favor no la has sentir menos, es lo único que te pido.

Adrien acorto la distancia entre ambos, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, solo la abrazo, tenía que admitirlo su corazón seguía latiendo por esa chica, sus palabras las tenía fuertemente grabadas en la mente, Marinette, su amada lady estaba muriendo.

-Jamás vas a arruinarme la vida Marinette, nunca lo hiciste.

-Gracias, creo ya puedo morir tranquila sabiendo eso.

Para cuando Adrien salió de aquel hogar ya era un poco tarde, camino sin rumbo fijo, tenía mucho en que pensar, reamente tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, si bien Lila no era culpable de nada, debía ser sincero con ella debía contarle la verdad, ella no podía seguir siendo esa niña infantil y berrinchuda de antes. Sus pasos lo llevaron al centro y como si fuera cosa de magia encontró a su prometida dentro de una tienda junto a la hija del alcalde, por la cantidad de bolsas posiblemente su tarjeta de crédito estaba sobregirada.

-Pero miren aquien tenemos aquí.- dijo Chloe.- al futuro novio.

-Hola Chloe.- le saludo.- Lila ¿podemos hablar?

-Si, ya regreso querida, ese bolso chanel tiene mi nombre escrito.- dijo burlona, Adrien la condujo a otro lado de la tienda, Lila aprovecho para ves los productos en un estante, perfumes en su mayoría.

-y ¿Qué quieres que hablemos Adrien?... ¡Mira un perfume de lavandas!

-Lila.- el rubio la tomo por los hombros quitándole el perfume y regresándolo a su estante.- es enserio tienes que escucharme.

-Habla entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quiero aclarar unas cosas, lamento mucho lo que te hice, no es justo.

-Adrien, me estas asustando ¿Qué te pasa?

-Marinette ¿la recuerdas?- ella asintió.- hace un año que desapareció y hoy gracias a un amigo muy cercano la encontré después de mucho tiempo y al verla nuevamente comprendí que el amor que siento por ella sigue vivo y que esta farsa, nuestra boda no es más que una excusa para olvidarla. Lo lamento Lila, pero no puedo sacarme a Marinette del corazón, lamento haberte usado de esta cruel forma pero ya no puedo más con esta mentira… la boda se cancela, yo voy a quedarme junto a Marinette y nuestra hija.

Lila no respondió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente era una porquería de ser humano, no, un humano nunca aria ese tipo de cosas, el ruido de la tienda fue cortado por el sonido de una bofetada.

Realmente se merecía eso y mucho más, Lila salió corriendo de la tienda con la mirada de todos sobre ambos, Chloe, salió a darle alcance, si hasta hace nada estaba muy feliz por su boda ahora la pobre italiana estaba destrozada como si su mundo se hubiera terminado.

-¡Lila!- grito Chloe.- Lila ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!- grito rabiada mientras se tomaba del cabello con desesperación

-¿Pero…por qué?¿Que paso?- pregunto preocupada.

-¡Ese infeliz todo este tiempo me utilizo! ¡Me uso de una de las formas más viles trato de olvidarse de Marinette usándome a mí!- grito importándole muy poco que las personas le miraron extraño.- ese bastardo tiene una hija con la panadera.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- y no solo eso, ahora cancelo la boda ¿Qué hago? Soy el ridículo dela sociedad.- hecha un mar de lagrimas Lila callo de rodillas al suelo.

-Realmente debes sentirte muy mal, será que por eso desapareció por todo un año.

-¡Poco me importa si desapareció o no! ¡Adrien me cancelo la boda!

-Tranquila Lila nadie te asegura ese niño sea hijo de Adrien, la mosca muerta solo busca su dinero. – aseguro la rubia.

-¡Sabes que ella no es así! Sabes que Marinette poco le importa el dinero, par de idiotas.

Aquella tarde Lila dio a todos la noticia sobre la cancelación de la boda, prefería que Adrien quedar como el novio botado en el altar antes que se enteraran todos que él la boto a ella a días antes de su boda.

Por su parte el regreso al hogar de Tikki y Plagg, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible lo más cerca de Marinette y de su hija de la cual se aria cargo, posiblemente Marinette se negaría a eso, pero era lo correcto, los regaños de Plagg en su contra no cesaron hasta ya muy entrada la noche

Tras llegar a un mable acuerdo, Adrien y Marinette se centraron en ellos tres, recordando algunas experiencias del pasado.

Adrien tenía que aceptar el que en ese tiempo que Marinette se fue había cometido errores, posiblemente Emma no tenía la culpa de nada sobre los actos de sus padres, más su vida pronto se vería marcada por la ausencia de su madre.

Aquellos días que Adrein paso con Marinette marcaron su vida de una forma repentina, la noticia sobre la cancelación de su boda corrió rápidamente, Lila lo había dejado plantado alegando que aún no estaba preparada, si bien todo era mentira pretendía dejarlo de tal modo, no objetaría nada, solo quería concentrarse en Marinette en esos momentos.

Mas pronto el destino les traería la última marca, la más profunda y la que tardaría toda una vida en sanar… poco a poco Marinette perdía las fuerzas en su cuerpo, dormía todo el día pues no podía hacer mucho, el simple acto de levantarse de la cama le hacía desfallecer rápidamente.

Una mañana…

-Emma tiene la pinta de una artista nata, será diseñadora.- comento Adrien entrando a la habitación, Marinette le miro entrar con dos tasas en las manos.

-¿Lo crees? Me gustaría que se dedicara a algo fuera de lo artístico tal vez tenga un buen futuro siendo doctora. – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Abogada.

-Contadora.

-Mejor esperemos a que ella misma decida que quiere ser.- dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Sería lo mejor.

Marinette extendió su mano para tomar una de las tazas, más al sostenerla por breves segundos esta término en el suelo, sus manos temblaban, se tranquilizó de forma inmediata dándole una sonrisa al rubio para que no se preocupara, el le regreso la sonrisa saliendo por algo para limpiar, al salir se recargo contra la puerta de la habitación, lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos color esmeralda.

Al regresar a la habitación, la miro fijamente.

-Recuerdas la primera navidad que salvamos Paris. Es como ese día.

-Ese día aun no perdíamos la transformación y logramos divertirnos por un rato, olvidamos que éramos héroes para ser un par de chicos normales y divertirnos como tal.

-Vamos.- dijo ella, Adrien el miro sin comprenderla.- Salgamos, quiero recordar ese día nuevamente.

Adrien, saco algunas prendas abrigadas para Marinette, salió de la habitación a espera de que ella terminara de alistarse, pidieron a Tikki y Plagg cuidar de Emma mientras ellos salían solo un rato. La forma en que Marinette sostenía a su bebe y le besaba era como si nunca más le volviera a ver, y eso les extraño a todos. Solo saldrían a dar un corto paseo… solo sería eso…

Ambos llegaron la parque, no había ni una sola persona, posiblemente por el frio, ambos se sentaron en un banco del parque platicando sobre sus aventuras en el pasado ninguno de los jamás pensó que hablar de ese modo era demasiado grato.

-¡Esta nevando!- exclamo con alegría, dejando que la nieve callera sobre la palma de su mano.

Adrien se levantó mirando al cielo, por algún motivo se sentía mal, un golpe con nieve lo saco de sus pensamientos Marinette está riendo la avía lanzado una bola de nieve, el hizo lo mismo midiendo su fuerza fallando apropósito

 _Si los deseos se hicieran realidad  
te pido llévate ya mis vos  
y entrégame lo que yo deseo te suplico  
estoy solo en un mundo sin ti  
y todos los recuerdos que tenemos son de ti  
sobre el ahora nosotros dos …  
te marchitas amor…_

Marinette le tomo de la mano y junto a le comenzó a correr haciendo que los copos cubrieran su dorada cabellera… en ese momento sus fuerzas fallaron, Marinette termino de rodillas al suelo, intento ponerse de pie mas sus fuerzas se desvanecían rápidamente.

Adrien le ayudo a ponerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba helado y no era por las bajas temperaturas, sus ojos se apagaron ya no poseían brillo.

-Adrien.- susurro.

-Marinette, aquí estoy.- le tomo de la mano con fuerza, no podía, no quería creerlo Marinette, se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos.

-Cuídala por favor… protégela.

 _En mi corazón siempre  
estabas presente porque te amaba  
y no lo pude confesar por miedo e inseguridad  
estoy condenado a un mundo sin ti  
incluso si grito tu vos no está aquí…_

-Marinette.- susurro su nombre, los ojos de la azabache poco a poco se estaban cerrando.- Marinette por favor no te duermas… Mari…

Un último suspiro salió de sus labios…Marinette había muerto.

¡MARINETTE!

Grito con fuerza, lagrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica a quien siempre avía amado pero jamás pudo decirlo, ahora pagaba su condena, la había perdido para siempre.

 ** _Cuatro años después…_**

Adrien observaba la frio lapida frente a él había dejado un hermoso ramo de flores blancas para Marinette.

-Todos dicen que Emma es idéntica a mí, pero realmente es como tú, lista, graciosa y cuando se molesta hace tus mismas expresiones faciales.- miro sus manos, aun esta fresco en su memoria cada instante que labio morir en sus brazos.- gracias Marinette por darme a Emma es lo más hermoso que me queda de ti.

-Papi.- la pequeña rubia tiro del pantalón de su padre llamando su atención.- ¿Con quién hablas?

-A tu mami.- le respondió tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Enserio!- dijo asombrada.

-Si, y ella siempre está cuidándote.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Emma miro a todos lados, en ese lugar solo estaban ellos dos, Adrien sonrió.

-En el cielo, pero siempre en este lugar.- Adrien toco el pecho de su hija justo a la altura de su corazón.- y siempre puedes contarle lo que quieras.

-Mami.- dijo la pequeña tocando su pecho.- te quiero mucho.- aquellas palabras inocentes provocaron que las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaran a salir

-Eres muy tierna Emma… nunca dejes de ser así- La niña no comprendió, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su padre – vámonos.

Bajo a Emma de sus varazos para tomarle dela mano, más antes de poder si quiera abandonar el lugar, la pequeña rubia corrió hasta la lápida de su madre, inclinándose.

-¿Emma?

-¡Una mariposa!- exclamo la niña.- hay una mariposa arriba de las flores de mami.

-Sabes hace tiempo hubo una persona llamada Ladybug y ella salvaba a parís hace mucho tiempo, purificando a akumas oscuras y transformándolas en lindas mariposas blancas.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Ladybug y Chat Noir ahora descansan, porque no hay peligro, ya no hay peligro en ningún lado.

-Cuando sea grande ¡Quiero ser como ella!- exclamo.

-Algún día posiblemente puedas convertirte en Ladybug pequeña damita, ahora es momento de irnos, ¿vas a hornear galletas con tía Tikki verdad?

-¡Sí!

Emma y su padre comenzaron a caminar, sin saberlo pro que la pequeña observo a una mujer vestida de blanco que se despedía de ella con la mano, sonriéndole dulcemente, ella sonrió. Entonces recordó a la pequeña mariposa entre sus manos

-Papi espera.- le dijo, Adrien regreso a donde su hija.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto.

-No, pero se me olvido la mariposita.- le respondió, Emma extendió sus manos al cielo abriéndolas.

La pequeña mariposa batió sus alas unos segundos más tarde tomando más altura. Adrien sentía nostalgia al recordar esos momentos cuando luchaba lado a lado con ladybug…

\- Bye bye petit papillon

Emma se giró a ver a su padre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, al mirar en dirección por donde se fue la mariposa su mente trajo de regreso la imagen de ladybug…

-Papi… mami vino a vernos como una mariposita ¿verdad?

-Si, como una mariposa.

-Papi

-¿Si damita?

-Me cuentas la historia.- pidió, Adrien le tomo de la mano.

-Por supuesto.

 _Hace tiempo en Paris, existieron dos héroes que velaban por la seguridad de todas las personas, sus nombres eran Ladybug y Chat Noir_

Tomando la mano de su pequeña, quien no dejaba de sonreír comenzó a contar su historia.

Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo cambiara muchas cosas, posiblemente podría ganarle al destino, hacer que Marinette esté a su lado, que los tres juntos formasen una feliz familia, que Emma pudiera crecer con el ejemplo y amor que solo una madre puede brindarle a su princesa, esa vida que tanto había soñado desde que la vio por primera vez… no importaba que todo el mundo dijera que Emma era el vivo retrato de Adrien Agreste, para el ante sus ojos y a pesar de que sus rasgos físicos fueran diferentes, Emma era el vivo retrato de Marinette, de su amada Ladybug.

FIN

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _¡SE TERMINO! La historia más larga que eh escrito hasta ahora._**

 ** _Día 30.- Fanfic dramático de tu OTP con minimo 6000 palabras._**

 ** _Esta historia contiene 6, 016 palabras y 13 hojas de Word xD… espero no haberlos hecho llorar y es que esto solo pasa cuando escuchar soundless voice y_ _Proof of Life a las 3 de la mañana. y ahora a lo que nos truje xD_ _Me alegra mucho haber tomado este reto y no parar hasta el final, cada historia fue única y de cierto modo me ayudó mucho para mejorar como escritora ( si me refiero a mis faltas de ortografía) aunque claro sigo con mis errores pero poco a poco iré mejorando, admito que algunas historias carecieron de sentido y otras como esta que me hicieron llorar mientras lo imaginaba._ **

**_Les agradezco mucho a todos ustedes por seguir estas historias que han llegado a su fin y por sugerir que continuará algunas como "El llanto de la muerte" o "hace cinco mil años" entre otros en verdad que se los agradezco millones n.n_ _Y por si tenían duda xD "_ _Bye bye petit papillon" es un universo alterno de_ _Tears,_ _solo que una historia más trágica y Adrien si sabía quién es Ladybug, aclaro que en Tears Marinette no sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir._**

 **_Y bueno, eso es todo, gracias por seguir esta serie de historias que hoy llega a su fin y aquí le corto que esto parece más un discurso de graduación que otra cosa xD_**

 ** _PD: Si lo notaron la historia tiene dos fragmentos del fandub Soundless voice n.n_**

 ** _Espero les gustara este capítulo._ _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido._**

 **_Hasta el próximo fanfic n.n_ **

**_Bye bye._**


End file.
